Rin's Boyfriends
by magetalia
Summary: Kakashi is a young and striving shinobi. And love is not on his list of priorities, and the only girl he ever did love is at the side of his best friend. What will everybody's favorite Jonin do when it comes to pursuing feelings? And how will those feelings affect the relationships with the two people dearest to him. Love triangle, KakashixRinxObito.
1. Intro

_A/N: So real quickly regarding this story, I kinda have a rough idea about where it'll go, and I am working with an end in mind. I'm expecting to make a couple chapters on this, also depending how much I'm feeling this story. Anyway, I'll try to have lemons in a few chapters so, I'll see how this goes. Time is set near the end of the third ninja war, except the nine tails was sealed properly and Minato never died, and Obito never died, so therefore Rin never died either. Hope you guys enjoy, son't forget to please leave a review if you liked it! And stay on alert for more upcoming chapters._

Kakashi Hatake walked into the Hokage's office bright and early in the morning. He came in black armored tights and a padded vest with that left his arms bare. A singular short sword was slung across his shoulder, and a pack of kunai hung at his waist. Lastly, a white mask, painted with the simple design of a fox, hung off the side of his face, a signature of the Anbu Special Operations team he was in.

The building was empty at this time of day. But there was one person that he knew would be there. As he opened the door and walked in, he was greeted by the tired eyes of his teacher.

"Lord Fourth," he said as he entered, stopping by the front of his desk and going down to one knee. "I've completed my mission."

Minato Namikaze looked up at his former student, eyeing him. "Were there any casualties?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, sir. I told my team to leave halfway and take care of the frontal guard before rejoining with the first legion with Yamato. I took care of the rest myself."

Minato glanced at the headband on Kakashi's head, pulled down slightly to cover his left eye."How's your Sharingan doing? You're not having any problems with it, are you?"

Again Kakashi shook his head. "As long as I keep it covered up it shouldn't be a problem. And now since both me and Obito have unlocked the Mangekyou, we can both use Kamui to an effective degree."

The two of them had unlocked the Mangekyou back when Kakashi was first gifted the eye. Seemingly thinking that Obito had been crushed, Kakashi and Rin went running after being chased by the Iwagakure ninja. Kakashi saved Rin that night, and at the same time unlocked the Mangekyou. When Obito was later found and revived, he found that his Mangekyou was unlocked as well in his right eye, and now even further enhanced since half of his body was now made up of Hashirama cells.

Surprisingly, despite Obito having survived, he did not ask for his left Sharingan back from Kakashi. He was already well enough powerful with his right eye and his entire right half anyway, and Obito also viewed the Sharingan as a gift to his friend, and one that he did not intend to take back.

Soon after the whole fiasco was settled, Minato appointed Kakashi to the Anbu, and later as a personal bodyguard to Kushina while she was pregnant. After their son Naruto was born, Kakashi had resumed his duties as an Anbu operative, still very much needed in the midst of the war. That had all been several years ago.

Minato dropped the formality and raised up from his sitting position to go and shake hands with his student, which he gestured to rise.

"When's my next assignment?" Kakashi asked almost immediately. Minato waved the question off with a dismissive gesture.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "You're young, Kakashi. You should take a break while you can. I know we're in the middle of a war but you still deserve some time to rest. I'll have someone fill in for you for a week or two."

Minato could see Kakashi's eyebrows shoot up suddenly as he mentioned the time frame.

"A week?" He asked questioningly. "Is it really okay for me to be gone that long?"

The fourth Hokage nodded his head. "It'll be fine, Kakashi," he said reassuringly. "We have plenty of ninja who could take your post. Meanwhile, you should go check up on your friends. It's been a while, you know." He said, tilting his head slightly as he said it.

Kakashi looked back at his former teacher gratefully. "I suppose you're right." He admitted.

Minato laughed. "Of course I am. I meant what I said about your friends by the way. And I'm not just talking about your old friends and classmates." Minato seemed to be trying to imply some hidden meaning as he said the words. When Kakashi looked at him with a puzzled expression in his one eye, Minato elaborated.

"Like I said, Kakashi. You're young. You should take the time to go meet some new people," he began, but Kakashi could already see where this was going.

"Maybe you could try looking for a girl perhaps?" Minato spread his arms hopefully, but Kakashi was already shaking his head.

"Never felt like it. I don't got the luck or the time for it."

Minato smiled softly. "Well, if you say so. That's why I'm doing this. I'm giving you the time, now let's see if you'll have the luck," he turned his tired eyes back to his student. "You're quite the attractive fellow, you know. There's more than one girl in the village that's dreaming about what's under that mask of yours."

Kakashi sighed. "I know." He said begrudgingly, all too aware of the fact.

"If you know, why don't you act upon it?"

Kakashi shrugged and slung his pack over his head. "Like I said, it's not for me."

Minato gave up, still smiling at him as he turned around and walked towards the door. "I guess you're right then. I won't force you to do anything you don't want. But nevertheless, enjoy your vacation. You deserve it. The Leaf is grateful for all your work."

This time Kakashi softened up. He turned around and felt himself smile under his mask to his teacher. "I will. Thank you, Minato-sensei."

And with that the white-haired ninja left the Hokage's building

Kakashi still pondered over what Minato had said to him. Unlike the cold and dismissing attitude that he had assumed when talked about relationships, Kakashi actually cared about them a lot more than he let show. As a matter of fact, Kakashi was more than open to having a romantic relationship. He had even already found a girl. She was someone that he had cared about for a very long time. She was sweet and smart. She was a ninja, she was strong and she could take care of herself. And now that she was older she had grown into the body of a beautiful and mature woman.

But perhaps the most noticeable fact of all was that she was the girlfriend of Kakashi's very own best friend.

...

That very same morning, somewhere in the village of the Hidden Leaf, Obito Uchiha woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon.

He was on his bed, alone, with nothing but his boxers and a blanket thrown lazily over him. Obito energetically jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to freshen up. As he came out he looked around his messy room, looking for the shirt that he had worn the night before. Strangely, it was nowhere to be seen. Obito chuckled, knowing exactly where his shirt was. He zoomed downstairs, still wearing only his boxers.

Rin Nohara was at his kitchen counter, a spatula in her hand and a pan in the other. She placed down strips of bacon on two already prepared plates, filled with rice and fried eggs, with two cups of orange juice accompanying the meal. Rin moved carefully, not wanting to spill hot oil on her bare legs, exposed since she wore pajama shorts that didn't go farther than half past her upper thighs. To top it all off, the breakfast was set nicely and neatly, and everything that she had cooked looked delicious and appetizing.

But what delighted Obito most was the fact that she wore a wrinkled, plain black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on the back. The shirt hung loosely on her, a few sizes too big. It was Obito's shirt after all, and while it would've fit his muscular form tightly, it looked baggy on Rin's slender figure. The collar was a bit stretched out and widened across her, exposing one of her shoulders and letting one of her bra straps peek through.

Obito licked his lips hungrily, half because of the food, the other because his girlfriend was looking so damn sexy. Her hair was a mess, courtesy of him, and she had no makeup on. The only thing on her face were the two purple marks on her cheeks and her sweet and gentle brown eyes.

Rin smiled as she saw her boyfriend coming down the stairs with nothing but his underwear. Her eyes were treated a little as she gazed at him shirtless, and she took a moment to enjoy it before turning her attention back to the food. She shut off the stove and threw the cooking utensils in the sink, then turned to him, spreading her arms.

"Looking for something?" She asked playfully. Obito went past the counter and straight to her, engulfing her in an embrace from behind. He dwarfed her with his hug, and Rin giggled as she felt him lift her off her feet gently. Obito snuggled his head into her neck. She smelled like him, he realized. And he liked that. He liked that a lot.

Rin turned her head to the side, searching for his face. Obito answered her and looked up to kiss her gently, holding lip contact for a few seconds before touched foreheads and stared at each other, both of them taken away by their partner.

"Wearing my shirt, huh?" He whispered into her ear. "What're you trying to do here, you innocent little lady?"

Rin giggled again. "Oh, nothing in particular, sweetie." she said. Then she placed her feet back on the ground and leaned in closer, pushing off the floor for leverage.

"By the way, I let you sleep in today, didn't I?" She whispered slowly.

"Yeah, and?" Obito asked. He felt her smile as her lips touched his ear.

"You know why?"  
"Humor me."

"Because you don't have to come in until nine this morning." She answered. Obito felt his own lips curling into a smile as she said so, starting to see where she was going.

"And what does that mean?" He asked, playing along with her game. Rin turned herself around, so that she was facing him. The whole time she made sure that her body never left his, always retaining contact as she twisted around, sliding herself across his bare chest. She went on her tip toes and touched her nose against his.

"That means that maybe you could take this shirt off of me one more time." She said seductively.

Obito pressed against her. "Oh really?" He replied in a similar tone. "What about breakfast?"

Rin kissed him. But this time, he felt her tongue slip through and try to pry his lips open slightly before she pulled away.

"Breakfast can wait, can't it"?

Obito already felt one of his hands subconsciously slipping under her thighs, sliding down the length of her leg and stopping behind the back of her knee. The other wrapped around her back and rested under her shoulder blades. He lifted her up bridal style, her own arms wrapping around his neck.

"Of course it can." He said.

...

Kakashi came home as the sun just started to fully come up. He entered his house quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm home." He said out loud, to no one in particular. He stripped out of his Anbu armor and stepped into the shower. Kakashi turned up the water all the way and stood under the soothing stream for a few minutes. A whole week, he thought. All to himself. He wondered what he would do in the meantime. Kakashi had nothing but work on his mind most days. Now he was faced with the problem of having so much time he didn't even know what to do with it. And the day had barely just started. So Kakashi decided to just take a nap.

He woke up around seven, not sleeping for more than two hours, at most. After so long in the field, Kakashi had a habit of only taking quick bouts of sleep. He made himself a light breakfast with some fish he had stored in his freezer. Kakashi ate silently, alone in an empty house. Not that he expected it to be any different. He'd lived alone since he was a child, so he was used to it.

When he made breakfast he realized he was on a shortage of groceries, so Kakashi left after eating to go to the store and do some shopping.

Voices murmured and heads turned as people saw the masked ninja walking the streets of the village once again. Kakashi's reputation had not changed one bit, and was now even doubled as rumors were spread and his involvement with the Anbu were confirmed.

One friendly face greeted him, though. Maito Gai strode up to him with a huge grin plastered on his face, happy to see his rival after such a long time.

"Kaka-SHI!" He bellowed. "We're so glad that you're back!" He said as he slapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked at him.

"Who's we?" He asked cynically.

Gai laughed. "The village, of course!" He said as if it was terribly obvious. "The striving beauty of youth is flourishing within us, Kakashi my friend!"  
He never changed, Kakashi thought. After shopping Kakashi decided to take Minato's advice, and joined Gai along with Asuma and Kurenai for some dumplings. It was nice to see them all again, and rumor was that those two were supposedly dating, which of course reminded him of the conversation he had with his teacher earlier that morning

He parted with his classmates, and took the road back home. As he walked around the village, something crossed his mind, and he decided to take a quick detour.

Kakashi climbed up the stairs to a two story building complex, stopped in front of one of the doors, and knocked. The door opened to receive him, and what met him there was the smiling face of the red-headed Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed happily as she embraced him. "You're finally back!"

Kakashi gently disengaged himself from her hug, returning a smile of his own under his mask.

"Just got back today, Kushina-san."

"Well, that's great then!" She said as she ushered him inside. Kushina went over to the kitchen counter and started opening up some cabinets.

"Have you eaten yet, Kakashi?" She asked, but Kakashi hurriedly shook his head in response.

"I have, I have," he reassured her. "No need to trouble yourself over me, please. I just wanted to stop by."

Kushina relaxed and gestured for him to go sit down. It was strange to see the boy out of armor, she thought. Kakashi was always dressed in shinobi wear. But as of now he wore a plain white t-shirt that fitted him nicely, and a pair of black semi-tights, along with the traditional shinobi sandals, which he had taken off at the door.

She went and sat down next to him, but before she did so she called out to the hallway.

"Naruto!" She said. "Come see who's here!"

A few seconds later, the yellow-haired child came racing out of the room, curious to see who it was that his mother mentioned. His eyes brightened up when he saw the white haired figure on the couch.

"Kakashi!" He said excitedly, running over to him. Kakashi grinned and stooped down to greet the little Naruto, his small frog cap still in his hands.

"Naruto," he said. "How have you been?"

The child brightened up when he was asked.

"I'm doing great, Kakashi-sensei!" He said. "Yesterday something really important happened, you know." Naruto chuckled mischievously. Kakashi tilted his head, asking him to continue.

"Something important you say?"

"Something _really _important," Naruto waved at him to come closer so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I think that yesterday, I got a girl to like me." Naruto said. Kakashi pulled back and laughed.

"Oh, so it was a gir—''

"SHHHH!" Naruto brought his hands up and tried to put them over his mouth, cutting him off and urgently telling him to be quiet. He worriedly looked behind him, in fear of his mom hearing what he had said. Kushina only smiled innocently. Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"Don't tell anybody, okay?" He whispered furiously. Kakashi nodded yes, bringing a finger to his mouth in a symbol of silence. Then Naruto leaned in one more time to tell him something else.

"Her name," he began. "was Sakura, she said. She has really pretty pink hair. I think I can even make her my _girlfriend _someday."

Kakashi laughed again and patted Naruto on the head. "I'm sure you will, Naruto." He said.

Naruto beamed at him, then ran away to the corner of the living room, back to his toys. Kakashi looked after him.

"Still a bit childish, is he?" He asked. Kushina shrugged and laughed.

"Yes, I suppose," she admitted. "He's a bit messy, too, much unlike his father, as you know. We're working on it." She stared affectionately at her son, now occupied in his own little world. She looked back at Kakashi and noticed him staring off into space.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his attention. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Kakashi looked away. "No, not really, I'm just…" he paused. "I'm kinda bored, I guess. I haven't had such a long break in a while."

Kushina nodded. "Oh yeah, Minato told me. He gave you a week off, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Kakashi scratched his head thoughtfully. "And to be completely honest, I really don't know what to do with all that time. I can't just lay down and do nothing all day."

"You are right," Kushina agreed. Then she cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. "I wonder if there's any sort of activity that you could do to take up your time…"

Kakashi looked at her, curious. "Did you have something in mind?"

Kushina nodded. "Yes, I did actually, if you don't mind," she said. "I just happened to be busy this week is all, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to babysit Naruto for a couple hours each day while I take care of some errands."

Kakashi brightened up at the idea. "Yeah, actually. That would be fun." He said readily. Kushina smiled at him, looking grateful.

"Alright then. Today's Monday, right?" She pursed her lips. "How about I give you about two days rest first. Stop by here again Wednesday morning." She looked at him. "That all good with you?"

Kakashi nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that's great," he said. "I'll be sure to be here." He glanced at a clock near the door. "Speaking of which, I think I should get going, Kushina-san. I have some groceries here with me anyway, and I better get them home before they're spoiled." He said as he got up. Kushina stood up with him and went to the kitchen, opening something up and packing it nicely in a container. Kakashi looked up and saw what she was doing, and was about to protest, but she silenced him with a hand and gave him the neat bundle.

"You're young, Kakashi," she said. "You should eat something healthy every once in a while."

Kakashi took the bundle and put it in one of his bags, defeated by the woman's iron will.

"You know," he said. "You're the third person to say that to me today."

She smiled. "Oh really? Who were the other two?"

"One of them was Gai."

Kushina laughed. "No surprise there." She glanced at him again. "And the other?"

Kakashi opened the door and slipped his sandals on, and he turned to her as he got up from the floor. "The other one was Minato-sensei." He said with a wry grin.

Kushina flashed a pretty smile, seeming satisfied. "Well, I am his wife, _dattebanne._"

And Minato-sensei sure was lucky to have a wife like that in his life, Kakashi thought as he left.

...

Obito and Rin had to warm up breakfast that morning. Twice.

The two spent nearly an hour in bed, and almost another half on the couch relaxing and caressing each other. In other words, pretty much a normal day for the two of them.

They had been dating for the good part of four years, ever since they were sixteen. After two years of innocent dating, the two decided to break the ice and make their relationship more intimate. Now two years later, as youthful young adults, the two very much enjoyed the company their partner brought, and on days like this, the pleasure.

After breakfast Obito went upstairs to take a shower. Rin was on a leave of absence, but Obito still had work. He was after all, aiming to be Hokage. He came into the office everyday, working and helping Lord Fourth with managing and taking care of the village. It helped him share the workload and also gain experience as an assistant. Today, however, Obito was coming in a bit later than usual.

Obito came downstairs and grabbed his headband from the table, tying it around his forehead. Rin was still in her pajamas on the couch, watching TV. She glanced up as Obito grabbed his bag and walked towards her, bending down and kissing her lightly.

"I'll see you tonight, baby." He said sweetly. Rin returned the kiss and smiled at him.

"Make sure you do." She said. Obito smiled back at her, then left.

Obito took more or less a direct route to the Hokage's office. People waved to him and greeted him as he walked past. He was a well-liked figure in the village, and decently popular among the civilians, as well as a respected and powerful shinobi. And the best part of it all, he thought, was the fact that he had the best girlfriend in the world.

He walked towards with work with a goofy smile plastered on his face, the memories from earlier that morning still fresh in his mind. He couldn't wait to get home again.

He took a small detour and passed by the central Uchiha house, just wanting to stop by and see what was going on. He saw the slim figure of Itachi Uchiha outside on the porch, sweeping up dust with a broom.

"Oi, Itachi!" He called. Itachi looked up and nodded his head slightly as he greeted him.

"Morning, big brother Obito," he replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing absolutely fantastic," Obito said, meaning every bit of it. "Where's little Sasuke today?"

Itachi smiled at the mention of his brother. "He's already left, unfortunately," he said. "Looks like he had some kind of playdate with one of his friends."

Obito bobbed his head cheerfully and nodded. "Well all good, all good," he said. "Send my regards to your father, yeah?" He asked as he passed him.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, of course."

Obito continued on his way. What a very swell day, he thought. Looks like things were at their finest. He would go to work and put in the effort for his goal and eventually achieve it, eventually end the war and go down in history as a great Hokage. That was pretty much his life plan. And his life was going pretty much perfect. He loved his day to day life.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Obito saw a slim figure with spiky white hair, a grocery bag in one hand and a mask across his face.

"Kakashi!" He yelled excitedly when he recognized him. Kakashi looked up and smiled when he saw his old friend running towards him. Obito caught him in a running embrace as he finally caught up to him.

"When did you get back, buddy?" He said as he released him. "I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

"I know, I know," Kakashi replied. "I wasn't planning on telling anybody that I was coming back so soon, or that I'm gonna be staying for a while." Obito's eyes perked up.

"You'll be staying?" He asked. "For how long?"

"For a week, two at most. Minato-sensei said that I deserved a break."

"Minato-sensei was right!" Obito said, seizing his friend's shoulders. "You do deserve a break. Tell you what, why don't you join Rin and me tonight for dinner? For old time's sake?"

Kakashi put up his hands. "I'd be glad to," he began. "but I'm afraid I already bought dinner tonight," he said, holding up the bag in his hand for Obito to see. Then Kakashi broke eye contact for a second, looking at the ground.

"And besides," he said. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Rin." He finished, but Obito was shaking his head furtively.

"No, no, no, you're not intruding on anything!" Obito said. "We'll be happy to have you over!"

_Have you over. _It sounded like Obito was talking as if he and Rin were living together. That seemed like a big step, Kakashi thought. Last he'd heard of them, they were still living separately.

"So…I guess Rin isn't all that busy these days, huh?" He asked. "Does she just hang around her apartment or something?"

Obito waved his hand. "Nah, she just hangs out in my place all day."

So they did live with each other, Kakashi thought. Under the same roof. And probably under the same blanket too, he added as an afterthought. That made him a little more uncomfortable with joining them.

"Actually, Obito, I'm going to be baby-sitting Naruto for a few days, starting Wednesday," he said quickly. "And since I have dinner for tonight, why don't I just join you guys tomorrow?"

"Bet!" Obito agreed. "Be there six o'clock sharp, alright? I'll try to come home early tomorrow." Then Obito sized him up again and stared at his friend to his one eye. Obito smiled softly.

"It's good to see you again, Kakashi," he said. "Rin and I were beginning to worry, you know. You've been doing nothing but work these past few months. I'm really glad Minato-sensei gave you that vacation."

Obito saw Kakashi's facial expression soften, and it looked like he was smiling under that mask of his. Kakashi gripped Obito's forearms firmly, meeting him in the middle. "It's good to see you too, Obito." he said.

Obito let Kakashi go and glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I've got to get to work myself," he said, starting to walk again. "I'll catch you later, buddy."

Kakashi nodded his head and parted with him. But as he turned around, Obito called after him one more time.

"By the way, Kakashi, maybe we could take you out sometime to meet some of Rin's friends," he said. "She's real close with a couple of cuties, so maybe you could go out and try your luck a little."

Kakashi's heart thumped, but he didn't let it show. Instead he just raised a hand in goodbye, and shook his head slightly.

"We'll see what happens." He said half-heartedly. Obito grinned and waved after him, going on his way. Kakashi was glad to see his old friend. He was really glad to hear that he and Rin were doing well, they were his two closest friends after all. Besides, he reminded himself, he shouldn't feel anything but happiness for them. And he did.

Kakashi suddenly grew tired. All of the weariness of the past few weeks finally caught up to him, and he felt an unbearable urge to go home and take another nap. He stumbled home, throwing open the door and putting the bag in the fridge. Exhausted, Kakashi jumped onto his sofa, kicking off his sandals as he went. Burying his face on the soft cushions, Kakashi began to drift off into sleep. But as his eyes closed and his mind left him, the child prodigy heard voices echoing in his head.

_You're young. Maybe you can take the time to meet more people. Maybe look for a girl perhaps?_

_ The striving beauty of youth is flourishing within us!_

_ Well, I am his wife, dattebanne. _

_ She's real close with a couple of cuties, so maybe you go out and try out your luck a little._

Kakashi shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but as his last bit of consciousness rested, he fell asleep with the image of Rin's smiling face as the last thing to be held in his mind's eye.

...

Kakashi turned out to be a lot more tired than he thought he was. He ended up sleeping in for the entire day, and found himself wide awake around 3:00 a.m. Kakashi groaned as he saw the time, feeling undeniably sore after staying stuck in the same position for hours. He had fallen asleep with his left arm under him, and it throbbed as he picked himself up and his blood properly recirculated around the numbed limb.

He took another shower, a cold one this time, to wake himself up. He made himself some tea and sat on his veranda until the sun began to rise, enjoying the peaceful morning air. His previous thoughts from the day before were gone, and he was glad for it. Love was a novelty, he told himself, and while at times it truly existed, the chances were few and far in between. Kakashi should just focus on himself and his own happiness, instead of trying to waste it on someone else.

He opened up the food Kushina gave him yesterday. It was a light, protein-filled vegetable stew, and the perfect thing to get him up in the morning. He warmed it up on the stove and ate it heartily, the broth hot and nourishing.

On the opposite side of the village, Obito woke up in a similar fashion, except with a few major differences. Firstly, Obito was sleeping on a bed. Secondly, he was completely naked.

_Thirdly, _Rin was asleep next to him, and she too was in the nude, huddled up against him. The two were bare, save for a thin blanket wrapped around their bodies to shield them from the cold morning air. It had been an active night last night, and it was a while before the couple finally decided to go to sleep.

The former members of Team Minato were adults, no doubt about it.

Obito and Rin got ready the same way they did yesterday. As Obito was about to leave Rin announced that she was going on a girl's outing with her friends, and so they both prepared to leave the house, their schedules filled for the day. But Obito stopped for a second as a thought struck him.

"What is it, babe?" Rin asked as she saw him freeze suddenly. Obito slapped himself on the forehead and turned to her.

"I just remembered I promised Kakashi to a reunion dinner with the both of us," he said. "Dammit. I told him to stop by at six. I don't know if I can make it home by that time."

Rin pursed her lips thoughtfully for a second. "I think I can make it if I really try," she said. Obito looked at her hopefully. "You said at six, right?"

Obito nodded his head. "Yeah. Can you make it?"

Rin tilted her head in a so-so gesture. "I think so. I'll just skip that movie that everybody's going to watch later," she saw Obito about protest, and she hurried to reassure him. "Don't worry about. It's just a movie anyway. I can watch it again some other time. Besides, it's Kakashi we are talking about. He almost never comes home. And you go finish your work too."

Obito looked at her gratefully. He stooped down and kissed her. "Thanks. You're the best, babe." He said with a smile. She grinned back.

"Well, 'course I am," she said playfully. Then she winked at him. "Long as you remember to pay me back like last night."

Obito chuckled. "You know I will."

As the Uchiha household was left with a cheerful mood, the same could not be said about the Hatake house. The rest of the day flew by like a blur, Kakashi using most of the time to catch up on his reading. The pervy sage had released the newest volume of the Make Out Paradise series, and Kakashi spent most of his day engrossed in the cheesy romance.

Near sunset, Kakashi went to the river to fish, catching some nice river cod before returning to the village as the sun went down. He placed some of the fish that he had caught into a nicely packaged container, and stopped by a bakery to get a small box of pastries to bring later to Obito's place.

Rin, like she had said earlier, skipped the movie and went straight for Obito's place. She entered quietly, tidying it up since she knew they had a guest coming. She brought home some rice with some kind of tofu and chicken. She hadn't planned on what she would cook for the dinner. Eventually, she started boiling some water and steaming the rice around the time it was starting to get dark.

Her answer was given to her when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was exactly six o'clock sharp. She instantly knew who it was. There was only one person who was that punctual. She opened the door to the face of her old teammate.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed, jumping forward to embrace him. The white haired ninja hugged her back, happy to see her.

"Rin," he smiled. "It's good to see you."  
Rin pulled away and studied him critically. "It's good to see you too!" She replied. "We haven't seen you in _forever. _You're always being sent on high level missions, aren't you? No wonder there's never any chance for you to get back to us."

Rin led him inside. She noticed the bundle he was carrying in his hand and asked him what it was.

"Oh, this?" He placed it on the table as he sat down. "It's some fish I caught earlier. Was thinking maybe you could cook it or something. And some pastries I bought at the bakery." He added.

Rin sighed, relieved. "Yes, actually, I could cook those fish for tonight," she said. "I was taken off guard when Obito told me that you were coming over to dinner. I'm a bit of a mess here you see." She gestured to the messy kitchen around her.

The rice was cooked, and Rin took out the fresh fish and laid it on a board, scaling it and cutting it into slimly cut pieces. She dropped a bit of oil and sprinkled a bit of seasoning before laying them onto a sizzling frying pan. The delicious smell of fish and spices filled the air, and the their mouths watered at the scent.

As she finished placing the last of them on the stove, Rin washed her hands and joined Kakashi at the dining table. She had changed into a more casual outfit, only a long sleeve shirt and pajama tights. Kakashi in his turn wore the same outfit he wore yesterday. They were all old friends, there was no need to be formal.

The two engaged in an animated conversation for a few minutes, both of them glad to be in the presence of their companion after so long. During the conversation, Rin noticed that Kakashi seemed to be favoring his right arm.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, pointing at his left, which hung loosely at his side. Kakashi jolted it up half-heartedly.

"It's just a bit sore," he said. "Fell asleep on it, is all."

Rin held out her hands, and Kakashi placed his arm on the table for her. "Well, let me see it," she said. "I still am a medical ninja you know."

She lifted it up and felt for certain points along his forearm. Kakashi couldn't help but feel comforted by her gentle touch. She found what she was looking for and a green aura appeared at her fingertips. After a few seconds Kakashi had a quick intake of breath before the pain completely left his arm. He sighed, grateful.

"Thank you, Rin,' he began. "I feel—" but he was cut off when he realized that Rin's eyes had frozen in place, staring at a spot near his wrist. She still hadn't let go of his arm. Slowly, he watched as she folded his sleeve and slid it down, exposing a long scar that ran throughout the length of his arm. She placed her finger near his elbow, where the scar started, and ran her fingers along it, until they stopped at his wrist, resting on the palm of his hand. Kakashi shivered at the contact. Her fingers felt like feathers.

"Kakashi," she said, ending the long silence. "We really missed you." Her hands were still on his. Kakashi drew a long breath and paused before he answered.

"I…I missed you guys, too." He said. This time Rin looked up, and stared into his one exposed eye. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Kakashi studied the face of his former teammate. A fair complexion. Full, well-defined features. Her hair had grown to a slightly longer length than from when they were children, and the silky brown strands now brushed against her shoulders and the side of her face, going hand in hand with her gentle, almond colored eyes. Deep, caring eyes that bored straight into Kakashi's soul. And straight into his heart. She truly is beautiful, he thought. Kakashi's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

Kakashi's face was mostly concealed. The only thing that was visible was his one eye and the skin around it. And yet, there seemed to be so much meaning behind that one eye, Rin thought. Her own heart bumped with excitement and curiosity for the grim looking figure that was her friend, and the mystery that he carried around him everywhere he went.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackle, and Rin realized that she had left the fish on the pan for far too long. She released Kakashi's hand, and hurriedly set her mind back to the food. Kakashi in his turn pulled his now not sore arm back to himself, being silent for the remaining time.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and through it emerged Obito, finally home after a long day of work. He greeted both his best friend and his girlfriend with loud and animated hugs, and a few minutes after that the food was ready. Kakashi pulled his mask up slightly, exposing a small opening for him to eat. Obito and Rin knew better than to try and glance at his exposed lower face, knowing that if Kakashi opened himself up this much then he really trusted them, and neither wanted to break that trust. They respected their friend's privacy and only concentrated on his eye whenever they spoke to him.

The three ate a delicious dinner, filled with fun and laughter. Kakashi and Rin forgot about their earlier exchange, and continued as if nothing happened. The night ended on a joyful note, and Kakashi went home full and in a pretty good mood.

Obito and Rin were left alone, and after cleaning up realized that Obito had a day off tomorrow, and decided to have a drink. The two found themselves slurring their words after an hour, and by that time it was getting pretty late. They dragged each other to bed and fell motionless on the soft mattress, Rin's head resting on her boyfriend's chest.

By sheer coincidence, Kakashi had decided to have a drink as well. They had offered to drink earlier while he was at their house but he refused, fearing that after such a long time since his last exposure to alcohol he might do something reckless. But when he got home he couldn't resist a glass or two, and brought out a bottle of sake from his cupboard.

After a long day, Kakashi Hatake pulled down his mask and gulped down a strong liquid. He remembered the strange conversation he had with Rin earlier. He wondered if she remembered it too. His body trembled at the thought. Gasping, Kakashi realized he may have drunk too much. He coughed and did his best to clear a shaking head. Staggering over to the couch, Kakashi knocked out for the night.

Team Minato woke up with a hangover. Obito's eyes snapped open at 4:00 a.m. to the sound of Rin vomiting in the bathroom, and immediately felt sick himself. Kakashi got up later, his stomach churning and a disgusting sourness left in his mouth, made worse by a pounding headache.

They were adults alright, but it still seemed like none of them were very good at it.


	2. A Night Out

_Author's Notes: Hey guys, just wanted to give a little background for this chapter. So I'm introducing a new character here, and the person I'm referring to is NOT an original character. She was the girl the was in Naruto: The Last Movie who was the astronomer talking to Kakashi about the meteorites, and I'm assuming she was Kakashi's Hokage's assistant. Only problem is, we were never given a name for her, so instead I just named her after her Japanese voice actress, but I mixed up her name a bit lol, and i ended up with Ashida. Also changing up her appearance a little bit since all the characters are young, so I'd advise not to just stick to how she's depicted in the anime. That goes for all the other characters as well! I think of this whole thing as just a fanart that's been written down, so, they're all essentially the same concept. So anyway I put a lot of effort into this chapter, I'm really feeling this story right now. This chapter's pretty long, and I like that, so expect future chapters to be around this length as well, if not more. All that aside, don't forget to please review and tell me your thoughts on it, I hope you guys enjoy!_

Kushina Uzumaki woke up before done, courtesy to a grueling schedule with an over-energetic four-year-old. Her eyes fluttered open tiredly just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She groaned and tried to flip herself to the opposite side, but only fell onto the still body of her husband, who was facing away from her. Minato must have come home late last night, she thought. He wasn't there when she fell asleep. And yet, she was surprised he was here at all. The Hokage's job was a tough one that demanded many hours, and she took a second to appreciate that he had at least come by to be with her for a little bit.

Kushina wrapped her arms around him and snuggled near him, throwing a blanket over the two of them and enjoying their shared warmth. Minato, a trained ninja who awoke to the slightest of sounds, opened his eyes briefly at the sudden rush of movement. However, sensing no danger, he simply turned and laid on his back while his wife settled her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her hand gently before he let slumber overtake him once again, and Kushina along with it.

She woke up nearly an hour later, this time to the sound of movement in the hallway, and this time she knew she had to get up. Naruto would be up and hungry, she knew, and so she swung herself out of bed, leaving her husband to rest for a little while longer, although she knew that he would probably have to wake up soon anyway.

Quickly throwing a green robe on, Kushina walked into the kitchen to see a huddled figure in froggy pajamas sitting placidly in front of the TV, a colorful cartoon playing on the screen. Naruto turned around briefly to glance at his mother as she entered, but turned his attention back to his show. She knew what he liked every morning. And sure enough, a few minutes later after some sounds in the kitchen, his mother came over to him with a cup of hot chocolate, just as he liked it.

Kushina made Naruto his usual morning drink, and then set about making breakfast, steaming some rice and vegetables. Minato rarely ate good food, save for a few cold and unappetizing packed meals and cup ramen. She decided to give him something warm and nourishing for once.

Quick as he was, the Yellow Flash was up and in and out of the shower in minutes, refreshed and straight into his Hokage uniform. Minato checked himself in the mirror, preparing for another difficult day. His spirits were lightened however, when he stepped out to the living room to see a warm meal waiting for him.

Pleasantly surprised, Minato took a seat at the dining table. "You didn't have to wake up." He said simply to his wife, who was bringing over a bowl of fresh bread.

Kushina placed a pot down and joined him, taking her own plate. "I figured I would," she said, taking a plate and filling it with rice and food. "You rarely get to eat anything good these days after all, you know."

Minato accepted the plate with a smile. "I'm grateful."

Kushina blushed as red as her hair, happy that her husband acknowledged her. The two ate together peacefully, enjoying each other's company on the rare occasion that they could. Eventually, Minato had to get ready to leave. But before he could, there was a knock at the door, and Kushina opened it to receive Kakashi, dressed in casual wear. His former student looked in surprise as he saw his teacher present.

"Minato-sensei," he started. Minato looked at him suspiciously.

"So this is what you do with your day offs, huh?" He asked. "Just fill your days with more work?"

Kakashi shuffled his feet uncomfortably, and Kushina spoke up for him. "He volunteered to babysit Naruto for a few days," she clarified. "I'm sure it'll be fine."  
Minato's expression softened, and Kakashi relaxed upon seeing this. "Well, I suppose it's not," he said. "But I must warn you, Naruto might not be such an easy kid to handle."

Kakashi turned towards the yellow haired child, oblivious to all the adults around him. "I don't think I'll have that many problems."

Kushina laughed. "You might regret thinking that."

Minato eyed his former student. "You still have the night off, though, right?"

Kushina answered his question. "Yes, I'll only be gone for a couple hours. I'll be able to be back before sundown."

Minato seemed satisfied. "I guess it's okay then," he said. "I was only wondering, Obito has his day off today, and he said something about a night out the other day."

He posed it as a question. Kakashi only shrugged, his response to hearing the news unclear. Minato decided to let his student off the hook. He picked up a bag from the chair and stood up. He walked over to his wife and hugged her, thanking her for the food, before going over to Naruto to ruffle his hair. Finally he stopped in front of Kakashi.

"Well, have fun with him then," he said, placing hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "He's your student now."

And with that, as if he wasn't there at all, Minato Namikaze disappeared with a small _fwip _sound, and Kakashi found himself staring at nothing, before registering that his teacher had used his signature jutsu.

Kushina looked at him knowingly. "You'd think after all these years you would get used to it by now," she said, shaking her head. "But nope, it still catches me by surprise every single time, _dattebanne._"

…

The day with Naruto was mostly uneventful. Kakashi took him to playgroup around noon, and waited for him as he played nearby with the other children. Some time in between, Naruto came running over to him, an excited look on his face. Kakashi asked him what was so special. Naruto brightened up and pointed to a girl in the distance.

"There," he said confidently. "That girl right there. _That's _Sakura. See how pretty she is?"

Kakashi glanced at the pink haired girl. Like many of the other girls, she was trying to secure a spot next to a slightly taller kid, one with jet-black hair. With some interest, Kakashi identified the boy as Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto would have some hard time competing with him, Kakashi thought to himself. But of course, he wouldn't say that to Naruto. Instead, he ruffled his yellow hair affectionately.

"I'm sure you will," Kakashi said. "Never give up, Naruto."

Naruto beamed at him, then went back to playing.

After a while, Naruto got hungry, so Kakashi took him to Ichiraku for some lunch. Naruto ate his fill and the two went home, and not nearly an hour later Kushina arrived. As the door opened she stepped in with her hands full of bags, taking her shoes off and glancing at the two figures in the living room. Naruto ran to her, curious to see what she had brought home. As for Kakashi, he stood up and stuffed his phone and his wallet into his pocket, prepared to go home.

Kushina looked at her child questioningly. "You better not have given Kakashi a hard time, Naruto." She scolded him. Naruto shook his head defensively.

"I didn't, I swear!" He said. "We barely did anything today anyway, _dattebayo._"

Kushina laughed as she heard him. "That's my son alright." She said, then turned to Kakashi. "Leaving already?"

Kakashi shrugged a reply. "Yeah, I guess. Not really much for me to do anyway."

"Yes, that's true I suppose," Kushina agreed. Then she gestured to her bags. "Actually if you could help me put this stuff away first…?" She trailed off, and Kakashi immediately began unpacking.

As Kakashi was placing some items on the cupboard, Kushina was next to him drying some dishes, and he accidentally bumped into her.

"Whoops, sorry…" Kakashi apologized as his hand accidentally brushed over hers. They both regained their balance, but as their hands made contact, so did their chakra, and Kakashi noticed a seal pattern now appeared on her arm. Kushina saw him looking down and realized her seal had been revealed.

"Oh, that's Minato's seal," she elaborated as she saw the question in his eye. "He marked me with one of his Flying Raijin seals so that he would be able to teleport to me at any given time if he needed to. He's marked one on Naruto, too." She added.

Kakashi relaxed as he heard her answer. "Yeah, I think I recognize that seal pattern," he said. "Must be pretty useful for him in a state of emergency, huh?"

Kushina tilted her head, a sly smile on her face. "Yes, it is quite useful," she began. "But in recent years the seal's been a lot more useful whenever Minato gets to have…let's say maybe an hour or two to spare during the day, and…he decides to teleport home for a bit."

Kakashi's mouth formed a silent _o _of understanding, and Kushina flushed a bit at the mention of her and Minato's relationship.

"I'm guessing it's around those times Naruto is taking a nap?" He asked. Kushina grinned.

"Well, he's either asleep or somewhere else," she replied. "You're pretty quick on the uptake, aren't you? No wonder you're called a prodigy, _dattebane._"

Kakashi shrugged, mildly interested at hearing this piece of news. So that's how Minato-sensei always seemed like he always had energy, Kakashi thought. Turns out after all this time, he can take some quite refreshing breaks. And doing his best to observe without poisonous eyes, Kakashi could see that despite her age, Kushina was still quite the beautiful woman.

Perhaps that's how Obito seemed even more upbeat, Kakashi thought suddenly, then immediately regretted it. Thinking of his two former teammates in such a state was the last thing he needed to see in his mind's eye.

Kushina noticed Kakashi's face suddenly fall, and his shoulders drooped. Sensing that she may have said something wrong, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said warmly. "Is everything all right?"

Kakashi's mask moved, indicating his mouth had opened to say something, but it closed before any words came out. Eventually, he just settled on, "Yeah, everything is all right."

Kushina smiled at him. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, you know."

Kakashi nodded. "I appreciate it, Kushina-san," he said. "I truly do. Thank you for trusting me with Naruto today." He bowed his head.

Kushina nodded in return. "Of course, Kakashi," she said. "Same time tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded instantly. "Yes, definitely."

"On one condition," Kushina continued, eyeing him. Kakashi was taken aback slightly but inquired what it was anyway.

"First of all, come at eleven tomorrow," she said, and Kakashi was about to protest that he could surely wake up earlier than that, but a familiar gesture from the redhead silenced him.

"You'll need the sleep," she said. "Because second of all, if you want to babysit Naruto tomorrow, I want you to go out with Obito tonight. And don't you dare skip and try to lie to me. I'll know, and you'll be sorry."

Kakashi stepped back, now terrified as a devilish look passed over Kushina's face. "Fine," he answered automatically, fearing for his safety. "I'll go out with Obito tonight."

Kushina's hair had slightly risen, a trademark of her anger. But just as it appeared, it vanished, and her face morphed back into a pretty smile. Kakashi was astounded by how quickly she was able to switch between the two. Maybe Minato-sensei wasn't _that _lucky after all.

"Good for you, Kakashi," she said, seeming satisfied. "And don't worry, it's all for your own well being."

…

"Alright, let's get another round in here!" Obito shouted with glee. He had a day off, which was great. He had another day off tomorrow, which was also great. He was having a great time hanging out with his friends, which was even more great. And whatever the hell that was in his cup right now (he had lost track) tasted great, so that was good as well. But greatest of all was the half-drunken figure of Rin that was next to him.

They were out for drinks. Obito sat on one side, with Rin and one of her friends, a blond girl named Ashida. Across them were Asuma and Kurenai, also drunk, and next to them was a passed out Gai, the first of their group to give in to alcohol this evening.

Despite being visibly wasted, they were all ninja, and had decently high tolerances to strong drinks, and they were all trained to be attentive and clear-minded. Their senses were merely dumbed down slightly by the nights activities. And through slightly blurred vision, Obito noticed someone had entered the bar, and called out to him.

"Kakashi!" He yelled, waving drunkenly. His white haired friend noticed them and walked over to their table, eyeing them with what looked like an expression of surprise and distaste.

"You guys have fallen low." Kakashi said as he reached them and he swept his eyes over a messy table. Nevertheless, he gestured for Obito to scoot over and took a seat. Obito called for another glass and a server came over with a large glass mug, filled to the brim. The place they were in was pretty packed, and out of fear of being noticed, Kakashi raised the glass to his lips and drank straight through his mask. Kakashi gulped down, and he resigned himself to a night of drinking.

Rin introduced him to her friend, Ashida. She was a blondie, Kakashi saw, with dark purple eyes and a pair of glasses that shielded them. She had a pleasant voice and an even prettier face. Very pretty, in fact. She was a sensory ninja who was working at the Leaf's science division for astronomy. She and Rin had been good friends for some time, apparently.

After the introductions were made, Obito leaned over to Kakashi and whispered to him, "See, she's cute ain't she? That's the girl I been wanting to set you up with, buddy. You'd have a _real _nice time with her in bed, you know what I'm saying?" Obito winked and cackled with laughter. Kakashi took a second to acknowledge again that Ashida was indeed very good looking. Kakashi wondered what she'd look like without the glasses.

All the girls were looking pretty that night. Rin wore a dropcut shirt that looked a bit too small and ended above her stomach, leaving a good portion of her midsection exposed, and a bit of her bra was visible too at her sides. She had heels that had been kicked off, and jean shorts that fit her tightly. Kurenai was wearing a tank top and shorts, and had her shiny black hair done nicely. Ashida wore what looked like a sleeveless white dress, with a plain green underpiece. The ends of the dress were long and hung off her sides but cut apart, so that her long and slender legs were visible from under them.

The boys were dressed much more simply. Gai had worn his usual green suit. Obito wore an oversized Uchiha crest shirt and cargo shorts for comfort. Asuma wore jeans and a denim vest, a plain white shirt underneath. Kakashi, of course, wore what he had on earlier.

Kakashi snacked on some of the fried stuff that the bar served, but mostly just drank, not wanting to expose himself too much. Obito was paying that night, and he just ordered another round. The alcohol was getting to them, even Kakashi, who as a rule only drank sparingly.

Obito glanced at his girlfriend. She is looking mighty fine right now, he thought. He was getting horny, and he couldn't wait to get home and start pounding into her. He knew that she was probably feeling the same way, considering the way she was leaning on him and touching him. At one point her hand even brushed over his pants while she licked her lips at him seductively, and Obito's member threatened to get hard right there on the spot.

Asuma and Kurenai were the first to leave. They volunteered to take the passed out Gai home, and after they left Ashida and Kakashi moved to take their seats to give Rin and Obito some space on the other side.

"Oi, Kakashi," Obito asked. "So what'd you think about Ashida here. She sexy or what?"

Normally blurting out such a thing would've been rude and awkward, but they were way past drunk now. Kakashi instead looked next to him and studied the girl for perhaps the fourth time that night. Ashida in turn saw him trying to look at her and struck a pose, flexing her arms and trying jokingly to look sexually appealing.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked playfully, then losing herself in a fit of laughter. Kakashi, falling along with the drunken play, proceeded to examine her with exaggerated focus.

"Quite sexy indeed." He slurred, his dignity gone. As a joke, Kakashi pulled his headband up for a split second, using his Sharingan to map out and take notice of every curve she had, before covering it once again. Obito laughed when he saw this and then pushed his girlfriend off of him, wanting to do the same.

"Hold on, babe," he said, pulling his own headband up. "Seems like a pretty good idea. Lemme imprint you into _my _head real quick."

Rin giggled and used her thumbs to lift up her bra straps slightly. "Why don't you just imprint me when everything's off later?" She teased.

Obito looked to be on the verge of doing so, as he was already undressing her with hungry eyes. This was getting dangerous, Kakashi thought for a split second. But he didn't care. Neither did Obito or the girls.

"So you like her then, buddy?" Obito continued. "You know, you two should really get wit each other y'know…you both some lonely ass mutherfuckers…feel bad for y'all."

"Yeah, Ashida-chan here hasn't been with a guy forever," Rin agreed. "Her last boyfriend was a fuckin' loser."

"Oh, you have _no _idea, Rin," Ashida added. "He was a limp dick the whole way, literally _and _figuratively, if you can believe it!"

The girls cracked up. "It's been too long since I've felt good at all," Ashida continued to complain. "Playing with myself just doesn't feel the same. Lucky you, Rin-chan. I bet Obito fills you up _all _night."

"I sure as hell do!" Obito butted in. "But while we here complaining, Kakashi over there hasn't even got laid at all!"

The group roared in laughter, except Kakashi, of course. Instead, he fixed his friend with a broken stare and pointed at him with his glass.

"Fuck you, Obito," he said sourly. "If Rin wasn't there saving your ass every other second there wouldn't be no pussy that ever want to take that dick of yours."

"At least I _got _pussy, _pussy," _Obito sneered, repeating the word as an insult to his friend. "I bet you ain't even seen bare tits yet, dumbass."

The two stared at each other, electricity between them. "I'd kick your ass in the field, Obito," Kakashi said, pointing one straight finger at him. "You might get good in the sheets but take that shit outside and let's see who's the real limp dick."

Obito shot up to the challenge instantly. "Oh, I damn _will, _Kakashi!" He shot back. "Let's get the fuckin' measuring stick then!"

Rin sensed danger and took action to prevent it. At least for the time being. And in a way that would still be fun.

"Wait, wait, stop you two!" She said suddenly. The two heads spun and stared at her, wondering what she had to say that was so important. Rin put on a sly smile and turned to Ashida. She winked at her, and the blond girl winked back. Then she turned back to the two rowdy boys.

"Why don't you let us girls judge then?"

…

They rented rooms at the Leaf village inn. The four young adults stumbled through the doors and asked for the keys to two rooms that were connected by one door in between them. As they settled in, Rin explained the rules of their wager.

"An hour each," she said drunkenly. "Me with Obito. Ashida with Kakashi. Whoever's girl feels the best wins," Then she turned to Kakashi and Obito. "And this is about us _girls _feeling good okay, boys? So don't get carried away with yourself, first-timer."

Obito snickered, and Kakashi elbowed him. Rin included Obito in the stare. "You too, bae. It's all about me tonight," she said. Then addressing all of them, "Alright, you guys ready?"

Kakashi scoffed. "I'm a fucking prodigy," he said. "Let's get this shit started."

Rin smiled. "Exactly what I like to hear," she said. Ashida licked her lips hungrily, then wrapped her arms around the white haired ninja.

"What's with the mask?" She asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Stays on." he replied. Ashida looked disappointed, but brightened up again when Kakashi pulled it down slightly to reveal his lips.

Rin grinned and turned to her own partner. "Okay, baby, let's go show these fuckers how to fuck." She stepped up and locked lips with him, pulling his mask off and pushing him towards their room. As they did so Rin neglected to close the door, on purpose. She pushed Obito to the bed and straddled him, pulling away to pull his shirt over his head before bending down and kissing him again. Obito fingered the thin fabric of her shirt, slowly pushing it upwards till it reached her shoulders and over her head. He unbuttoned her shorts and she kicked them off, leaving her in only her undergarments.

Ashida started by kissing Kakashi. His lips were surprisingly soft, and despite this being his first time, he wasn't that bad of a kisser. Plus, they were all drunk as hell, which kinda helped.

Kakashi pulled her towards the bed, but unlike Rin and Obito, pushed her to the bed first. He undid her dress and opened her up, pressing himself down onto her. But somewhere along them making out, Ashida tasted cloth.

"Ugh," she muttered, then she reached up suddenly and tore the mask off of Kakashi's face. "Get this shit off."

She threw it to the side in disgust and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling herself up and kissing his unobstructed lips. But when she pulled away and tried to make eye contact with him, she still saw he had the mask on.

"What the fuck—" she said in surprise, before Kakashi cut her off with an intense lip lock. He parted her lips and intertwined their tongues, tasting her eagerly. When they broke apart for air, Kakashi answered her question.

"It's a mild genjutsu," He said in the small space they had in between kisses. "In reality, yes, my mask is off." He went lower this time, and nibbled on her neck, caressing it. Ashida moaned at the contact.

"How are you performing genjutsu when you're drunk?" She ran her fingers through his hair. Kakashi lifted himself up slightly so that he was near her ear, and she felt his hot breath tickle her skin.

"I said, I'm a fucking prodigy," he whispered. "Don't you forget it."

He bit her earlobe, with gentle force so that it pinched. Ashida heard what he said and pulled him up to kiss his lips again. "Mmh," she said into the kiss. "Treat me, prodigy."

Kakashi was more than happy to oblige.

On the room opposite, Rin was working up to her fourth orgasm in just a little over half an hour.

"Oh, baby," she whimpered as Obito towered on top of her. "You're doing so good tonight. We're beating those two by a mile."

"Damn right," Obito grunted. He had a pretty good streak going. Take that, Kakashi, he thought, The guy who had been besting him ever since they were children. The prodigy. The Jonin. The ninja of the Sharingan without Uchiha blood, and yet was able to use it better than most pure bred Uchiha, and even Obito himself. A near almost second to none to Minato-sensei himself.

Obito's thoughts were suddenly filled with anger, a result of his underlying insecurity, and he pushed himself deep inside of Rin. She loved it of course, gasping at the sudden rush and talking dirty. Obito ignored all of that, already aware of his girlfriend's weird antics in bed. Instead, he just focused on getting into her as deep as he could.

He had flashbacks of when they were children. Rin used to stare at Kakashi with curious and wondrous eyes. She thought he was wonderful. She was infatuated with him. She complimented him and admired him. Well, guess what, Kakashi, Obito thought. Who the fuck is inside of her right now? Who's making her feel good? Who really won? You might have everything but I have _Rin. _I stole your fangirl. I made her mine. I _earned _the right to be by her. I took her first and she took mine. And here you are losing your own first time to some bitch you just met.

Who has more Kakashi? Answer me that, _Jonin._

After what seemed like forever, Ashida and Rin sighed in relief as they felt their respective partners gasp and collapse onto them. Kakashi and Obito finally caved, succumbing to the beautiful bodies that laid in front of them. Rin had been riding Obito intensely for their last few rounds, and she slumped on top of him, weightless, her strength gone. She lay her head on his muscular chest and spent the next minute or two just focusing on catching her breath. As for Kakashi, he fell over Ashida's body, dwarfing her with his own. The blond too was breathing hard; Kakashi could feel her body rising and falling in long heaves.

They stayed like this for several minutes, both sides thoroughly tired out for the night. Ashida turned herself around so she could look at the person who had just gave her the best and perhaps most tiresome hour she had ever felt in her life.

And for a glimpse, just a glimpse, of Kakashi Hatake's clear, pristine face. A singular scar ran down his eye, and the familiar red pattern of the Sharingan stained his left eye. Hot, was the first word that popped into Ashida's head. Hot as fuck. Sexy as fuck. That face had just eaten out her pussy several minutes ago, she realized. The gods of chakra had surely blessed her.

But it was still only a mere glimpse, and Kakashi noticed her staring almost immediately, and he turned himself away hurriedly. Ashida blinked, and by that time Kakashi had already reactivated his genjutsu.

They heard snoring, meaning that Rin and Obito had already fallen asleep, and they both decided it was a pretty good idea at this time. They lifted each other up on the bed and laid there heads on the pillows, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Kakashi, as was his nature, wrapped an arm around her but retained his position on top, placing a portion of his body weight on top of her. Ashida didn't mind. Kakashi was warm, and he looked like he was wearing his mask but whenever she touched his face she felt skin, which was good enough for her. She welcomed him, and pressed her bare body against his.

Before they fell asleep, Ashida's head cleared for a split second, and suddenly out of nowhere her heart surged. She ran a hand down the length of Kakashi's back and turned the white-haired ninja's face towards her, and kissed him. She felt warmness from those lips, and the tongue behind it. Yet when she pulled away she still only saw the mask.

"You were amazing, prodigy," she whispered. "I loved every second of it. Thank you."

Kakashi's head also cleared, and on impulse kissed her again, longer this time, a kiss filled with passion and maybe, just maybe, a teensy bit of love.

"You took my virginity," Kakashi said plainly, somewhat surprised as he acknowledged this fact himself. "Wow, that was just…"

Ashida smiled. "How'd I feel for your first time?" She asked. "I sure hope it didn't disappoint you."  
Kakashi shook his head. "It was amazing," then added, "Best dinner I'd ever eaten."

"Aw, what a compliment," Ashida flushed. "I can't believe I just met you. Rin talked about you a lot. I wonder if we won, by the way?"

Kakashi scoffed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I don't give a fuck, and you shouldn't either. It's just Obito's stupid antics. I don't regret nothing."

"Good to know," Ashida replied. "So I'm assuming this is simply just a one night stand then?"

Silence. Instead of answering right away, Kakashi answered her with a question of his own. "Did _you _want this to be a one night stand?"

"I'd want to have that dick inside of me for more than just a one night stand, that's for sure," she said jokingly, but in a more serious tone continued. "But do our affections only stop there?"

An even longer silence. But after what looked like much contemplation, Kakashi leaned closer and whispered to her. "I believe that they might be able to expand." He said simply.

"So do I," she agreed. "Let's give this shit a whirl. Let's give _us _a whirl. What do you say to that?"

Kakashi leaned in even closer, till she could feel his breath of her face as he spoke. "I say that you meet me in front of the Hokage's office at nine o'clock."

Ashida raised her eyebrows. "Seems a bit late for dinner. How ever would I get home?" She feigned innocence, but what Kakashi said next made her heart bump with excitement.

"Oh, we'll eat dinner alright," he assured her. "As for home…you wouldn't happen to mind sharing a queen size bed, would you?"

"Ooh, queen sized, sounds roomy," she flirted. "I'm open to it."

They kissed one last time before snuggling up against each other again. They were about to sleep but Kakashi couldn't resist reaching one hand under the blanket to cup one of her breasts. She giggled and laid on her back, Kakashi laying his head and his body sideways alongside her. That way, he would have full access to feel and grope at her chest. They felt perfect, almost warm enough to sleep against. Ashida meanwhile enjoyed his soft and loving caresses on her mounds. They both were mutually cooing each other to sleep.

"Damn prodigies," she muttered. "You're learning too fast."

They fell asleep in that position, Kakashi's hands subconsciously roaming and fondling her chest. Like a baby, he did eventually put his head near them, and near Ashida as a whole, his free arm under her head, providing a pillow for her. She was really warm, Kakashi thought. He snuggled close to that.

It was the first time in nearly two decades that he had fallen sleep with someone beside him. Kakashi Hatake usually slept alone, but today he slept next to a beautiful blond girl. And in Kakashi's opinion, just the fact that he was able to sleep inside of her warm embrace, felt ten times better to him than any kind of the sex he could ever imagine.

…

Kakashi woke up hungover. For the second day in the row. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a curse, his breath sour and unappetizing. Ashida was still asleep, an arm affectionately wrapped around one of his. Kakashi gently slid off of bed and stood up. His head spinning, he leaned on the nightstand to stabilize himself.

Kakashi turned around and glanced at Ashida, naked in bed. Staring at her made his morning wood start to rise, and he hurriedly threw a blanket over her. He stumbled over to the bathroom and took a cold shower. As he stepped out he felt refreshened, and his headache had passed. He peeked into the other room and saw that Obito and Rin were still knocked out. Kakashi checked a clock near the bed and saw that to was still only nine in the morning.

With great surprise, he realized that he should've been at Kushina-san's place to babysit Naruto. Kushina-san was right, he acknowledged with a start. He wondered how she had known he would have done something like this.

Actually, she wouldn't, Kakashi corrected himself. Kushina-san may have anticipated some heavy drinking, and accounted for a few hours of recovery in the morning. But Kakashi doubted that even she could have guessed what Kakashi had actually gotten up to last night.

Seeing as he still had some time, Kakashi walked over to the nightstand where a hotel phone was plugged into the wall. As walked over he noticed his mask on the floor, discarded from last night's activities. Kakashi picked up the cloth and wrapped it around his face like he did every single day when he woke up. With his mask up, Kakashi finally felt himself relax inwardly, a sense of comfort and familiarity coming from being able to hide behind his mask.

Kakashi picked up the receiver and raised it to his ear. He pressed a button until he waited for a beep, and soon after a hotel attendant picked up at the other line.

"Room service?" A voice chirped form the other end.

"Good morning," Kakashi answered. "I'd like to order a breakfast set to rooms 45 and 46…uh, yes, four of them is good…with drinks please…yeah, nothing fried on the deluxe one…"

…

"Seven," Ashida said proudly over her pancakes. She pointed up seven fingers with her hands. "Prodigy here made me cum _seven _damn times. You'd swear this wasn't his first time." She giggled and poked at Kakashi with her fork, who sat next to her idly, an empty tray next to him.

Kakashi had ordered them a full breakfast set. He woke up his three companions, and they all freshened up and got all the alcohol out of their systems, and were now munching on pancakes. They all noticed with some interest that Kakashi seemed to have eaten his breakfast first before deciding to wake them all up. They also noted that his tray was slightly bigger than the rest of theirs.

Obito scratched his head. "So how many points did I get, babe?" He asked Rin. "I think I lost count after a while."

Rin pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, one things for sure, we definitely passed our time limit, so I dont think we should take that into account," she said. "That being said however, if I'm being honest…" she paused, then glanced quickly at her boyfriend. "I don't think I came over seven either."

Kakashi raised his head upon hearing this news. The girls could almost feel the tension in the air as he locked eyes with Obito, an interesting expression falling over him.

"So there was no winner," Kakashi said plainly. Obito nodded, a corner of his lip curling.

"Looks that way," he replied. Electricity crackled between them.

"Who's paying for the hotel then?" Kakashi asked.

For the longest time, Obito didn't say anything. His eyes stayed on Kakashi's and they had a stare off. The alcohol had worn off, and they were men now, and more importantly, shinobi. And, the girls were reminded, that the two men they had just slept with were in fact terrifyingly powerful.

But after a while, Obito slumped his shoulders and dropped his gaze. "We'll split the bill," he said, defeated. Kakashi nodded, satisfied. He had picked up a thing or two from Kushina-san.

They finished eating, and by that time is was already half past ten. They paid for the rooms and said their goodbyes in front of the hotel.

"Fun night, guys," Rin said happily. "Even if none of us won. That felt fucking amazing." Obito smiled at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're not _still _drunk?" He asked her jokingly. Rin shrugged, an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile on her face.

"My body can't lie," she said simply, and Ashida nodded her agreement. Obito and Rin had things to do that day, and the couple left shortly after. Ashida turned to Kakashi, a glint in her eye and a sweet smile directed at the man who she had spent the night.

"See you at nine?" She asked. She saw the muscles under Kakashi's mask rise slightly, and she knew he was smiling.

"Definitely," he replied, and Ashida's smile widened. Before she strolled off, she reached up and wrapped her hands around the tall ninja's neck. To his own surprise, Kakashi returned her embrace, his hands around her waist and head resting on her shoulder. She smelled fresh, she smelled good. How sweet, Kakashi thought.

"You _are _taking me to dinner, right?" She asked into his ear. She felt Kakashi's head nod into her shoulder a second later, and then his voice in her own ear.

"I know a nice restaurant. I'll take you there. I'll treat you," he said.

"And after that?" Ashida asked. Kakashi pulled away and stared at her.

"After that, we have a sleepover."

…

Kakashi was a few minutes late to show up for his babysitting duties, and this was something that Kushina took notice of immediately. When she opened the door at 11:17 a.m. to the face of Kakashi, she instantly blurted, "Tell me what happened."

Kakashi was caught off guard. "What what happened?" He stuttered awkwardly. Kushina leaned against the doorway.

"What you do last night?" She stuck her nose upwards and struck him with a piercing glare. "What time did you go to bed?" Then, amending her statement, "_Where _did you go to bed?"

These were too many questions for Kakashi. He raised his hands apologetically. "Please, slow down," he begged. "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary last night."

"Oh, really?" She was still skeptical.

"Nothing, Kushina-san," Kakashi said. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Kushina stared at him long and hard. "Bullshit," she said, turning around and waving for him to follow her inside. "Come over here."

Kakashi was bewildered. He had never heard her curse before. He followed her inside. Naruto was asleep on the couch, which was strange because Kakashi thought that he normally went to playgroup at this time. Kushina sat him down at the table.

"Did you know," she began, "that you are also marked with Minato's Flying Raijin?"

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "When?" He asked immediately. "Where?" There was no way he could have been marked without his knowledge. But then again, his teacher was the Yellow Flash, so Kakashi couldn't be sure. Kushina answered his question by pointing to his right foot, and extending her chakra towards it. Slowly, the familiar Flying Raijin seal unfurled along the length of Kakashi's foot.

"There," Kushina said. Kakashi was puzzled.

"When did this happen?"

This time Kushina minted to him. "The first time you invented the chidori," she said, and Kakashi mentally slapped himself. "When he saved you from nearly getting killed."

"My foot," Kakashi realized. "Yeah, I remember now. So how does that fit in with all of this?"

Kushina leaned her head on her arm. "I had Minato check on you last night," she admitted. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it creepy or anything. I just wanted to see if you really did go and meet up with your friends. You just seemed so lifeless during this entire break, and I was afraid that you'd just go home again like you always do. But then Minato came back, and then he said that you actually went to the bar, and you were with Obito and Rin and your friends and even this other girl he'd never seen before…I was elated, Kakashi. Truly, I was happy for you. But even if I only had pure intentions, of course, please, forgive me for spying on you unrightfully." She bowed her head.

Kakashi gestured for hr to raise her head right away. "No, please, there's nothing to forgive," he assured her. "I understand you were just looking after me, Kushina-san. I appreciate it, I really do. Nobody's worried about me for…for the longest time." He finished, his voice unsteady. Kushina raised her head and smiled gently at him.

"That's not true in the slightest," she said. "You have plenty people that worry about you. You just never let yourself realize it."

Kakashi nodded. "I suppose so."

The two shared a comfortable silence. Kushina offered Kakashi something to eat, but he politely refused, still full from the breakfast this morning. They settled on brewing some tea. Kakashi, like he did last night, sipped lightly through his mask. After a while, Kakashi gathered enough courage to broach a new subject with her.

"Kushina-san…" he began, catching her attention. Kushina looked up and gestured for him to continue. Kakashi laid both his hands flat on the table, clearly nervous. "Umm…about that seal, I wanted to ask you something. Something kind of…private."

"Well, I'm here," she replied easily. "Just get it out of there, Kakashi. I promise it'll feel better."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "So you said that the seal had turned more into a sort of…convenience, I guess…for you and Minato-sensei. Well, I was wondering, umm is Minato-sensei uh…is…is Minato-sensei good at fulfilling all of your…feminine needs?"

Kushina's face flushed, and the red hot habanero of the Leaf stared at him with murderous eyes. "My, my," she said. "You surely are a bold one."

Kakashi regretted the words instantly. "Of course. I'm sorry," he said immediately. "That was inappropriate. I should have never even thought of asking you to disclose such…intimate information. That was rude of me. I-I'm sorry, Kushina-san. Um, I'll just…I'll just leave now." He got up and started heading to the door, but Kushina caught his hand and led him back to the table. She stared at him with motherly eyes.

"Oh, Kakashi," she said. "It's alright. As long as you're not going to be blabbering about all this over town then I don't mind sharing a secret or two with you."

She squeezed his hand lightly, and seeing Kakashi relax, continued. "In answer to your question: yes, Minato is a very good husband, in terms of physical aspects. I'm sure you don't want to hear the vivd details, but it's safe to assume you know how he looks like, after all, he is your teacher."

Kakashi nodded agreement. "And also, Kakashi, you are one of the few people who are witness to his power and strength. As you can also assume, all of these attributes easily follow him into the bedroom," Kushina glanced at him knowingly. "As you can probably guess, we females tend to like that a lot."

"Minato would come home often, in fact, he was actually able to sleep here last night, so in the morning, the two of us woke up a bit earlier so that we could have a bit of fun before Naruto would wake up or the village would demand its leader," she had a grin on her face. "That must be strange thinking of your teacher in such a fashion, isn't it?"

Kakashi was flustered, not really sure how to reply to that. "I mean…I always assumed that he would be nothing short of amazing, I guess. To be able to be as good as he is out there in the field must make nightly sessions seem like child's play. Fatigue-wise, of course," Kakashi paused, then blushed a little bit. "If anything, Kushina-san, I'm certain that Minato-sensei would very much enjoy someone like you in bed. That's actually…ahh…what's kind of bumping into my head right now."

He dropped his gaze, not daring to meet her eyes. Subconsciously, Kakashi crossed his legs over his crotch, in fear of losing control over his own body. When Kushina spoke again, there was a dangerous, yet at the same time humorous, edge to her voice.

"Hmm. It seems I am still being lusted after by young mens' devilish eyes," she said with contempt. "It appears I am fueling fantasies now aren't I, _dattebane_?"

Kakashi kept his head down and shuffled his feet. And yet, he couldn't resist risking the woman's temper, and perhaps even his life, one last time.

"You're very beautiful, Kushina-san," he said sincerely, his head still down. "I'm not surprised either that Minato-sensei was able to be with someone as…as caring or as loving or as special as you are, y'know. I, uh, I really hope maybe someday, I can find someone as amazing as you are…" Kakashi trailed off, unsure about where he was going with his words. He fell to silence.

Kushina leaned forward and brought her hand under his chin. She lifted his face until she could see him. Her anger had vanished as if it wasn't there at all. Her voice was gentle, comforting.

"Kakashi," she said. "What happened last night?"

It took a moment or two before Kakashi finally mustered up the courage to speak. But when he did, he spoke quickly, as if he was in a hurry to get the words out of his mouth.

"I lost my virginity last night," he said quietly, his head dropping again. Kushina took the news in stride and followed up with a response, still in that same gentle voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel…I feel strange, is all. I don't know why but…" he locked an eye with her. Behind that one eye, Kushina saw what seemed like fear. Fear and vulnerability. And a tinge of wonder.

"I slept next to someone, Kushina-san. For the first time in the longest time I can remember. The feeling of having a somebody next to me. A comforting one, who had her arms around me. Who shared with me her warmth. It felt…unbelievable. I wanted to cry. I was so drunk, Kushina-san, I wanted to cry. I had no idea why she picked me. But she felt so nice, she felt so warm. I didn't want to let go of her, ever. Ever."

Kushina lifted a hand to the side of his face and stroked his hair. "Oh, you poor thing," She said, sadness in her voice. "You've been through so much haven't you?"

Kakashi sniffled, and realized that tears were coming to his eyes. "But…there's one more thing I need to tell you,"

"Anything, sweetie."

"It was a competition. Me and Obito got drunk and started fighting. Then Rin suggested that we let her and Ashida…that's the uh, the girl I slept with…judge who was the better man. So it was whoever could make their girl feel the best in under an hour or something, I dunno I was too damn drunk to remember. I was just, just carried away by everything. I think at one point, she even…she even saw my face, Kushina-san."

Kushina was stunned. "So…what happened then?" She asked. "Who, uh, won the competition, as you say?"

"Obito and Rin, they uh, Rin came around seven times," Kushina was taken aback by the number.

"Seven!?" She exclaimed incredulously. "Those kids…" she shook her head. Kakashi continued.

"And uh, me and Ashida may have reached around that as well,"

"Goodness, Kakashi!" Kushina looked straight up horrified. "On your first time?!" Kakashi nodded yes. Kushina gasped at the revelation.

"You and Obito need to slow yourselves down," she warned. "You're gonna tear those girls apart." Kushina sat back on her chair.

"That is something that I neglected to mention, Kakashi," she said. Kakashi looked up, Kushina holding his attention. "I forget sometimes that you and Obito truly _are _his students. If we ever had a problem in bed, it would almost certainly always be the issue of _me _not being able to satisfy _him_, not the other way around. It looks like you two picked that up from him as well."

Kakashi shrugged. "I had some good uh, _references _to go off of, is all." Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. From Jiraiya-sensei himself, I'm assuming." Kakashi shrugged again. Kushina sighed. "Well, Kakashi, I have nothing to say to you but congratulations. Looks like girls might not be such a big of a problem for you after all."

Then a thought struck her. "What about the girl? Ashida, you said? What is your current standing with her after all of that?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Umm, that's where I need help, Kushina-san," he said. "I asked her out to dinner. I said I'd take her to a restaurant or something but I don't know any good ones. And on top of that, I don't even have anything to wear." He waved at his boring black and white outfit. Kushina took this into account and looked at him.

"So you're getting ready for a date then," she said. "I can help with that."

"What about Naruto? And your errands?" He asked. Kushina waved dismissively.

"I never planned on leaving anyway, just in case you would be too hung over to even walk today," she said. "But clearly, there is something much more important to be addressed here."

Kakashi nodded and Kushina swept her gaze over him, taking note of a few things. Then she sat up abruptly and told Kakashi to get ready.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"We're going shopping, Kakashi," she said. "I'm dropping Naruto off at a daycare. We have business to do."

Kakashi's heart thumped. "Really?" He asked. "Do you really think I have a chance with her? She's really pretty, by the way I forgot to mention." Kakashi's voice had a sense of panic as he realized things were starting to move around him. Kushina picked up her purse and stepped in front of Kakashi, staring straight into his eye.

"Kakashi, I cant't promise you that everything will work out. But what I _can _promise you however, is that by the time you're done with this girl tonight, she will love more than just what's in your pants. And if you try hard enough, I can guarantee you, one hundred percent, that there will be a _lot _more Kakashi to love than just what's down there."

_End of chapter two. How will Kakashi fare on his date and his newfound relationship? And we get a deeper look into Obito and Rin's private life. Next chapter already in progress. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Kakashi's Date

_A/N: Hey guys, real sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was working with an intention to make it really lengthy and decided that I might as well put it out in two segments, just so you guys know I'm still alive and am still working on this story. I know it's a bit short, and I apologize for that, but the second half will be worth the wait, I promise. Anyway guys, thanks for reading, make sure to rate and review!_

They spent the whole day at the Konohagakure mall. Kushina picked out a clean, sleek look for Kakashi's date, with simple colors but an attractive arrangement of layers. Being a person who wasn't really well versed in terms of style, Kakashi let Kushina take the reins during their shopping session.

His final look consisted of a dark grey henley shirt, and a black aviator jacket that sat over it. Kushina had picked him jeans, ones that fit him nicely but weren't too tight so that he didn't look extremely skinny, despite his legs being decently muscular. The jeans were a slightly washed out dark denim, and they matched with his shoes, which turned out to be a clean pair of black suede boots. To top it all off, Kakashi's whole outfit matched with his mask as well, and it didn't look as out of place as it usually did, which made Kakashi happy.

Kushina was proud of her work. The boy was handsome, and she checked over him with a satisfied look on her face.

As they went to pay, Kakashi reached into his pocket to produce his wallet, but was stopped when Kushina brought out her own.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him immediately. "Consider it a favor."

Kakashi stuffed his money back into his pocket and looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, Kushina-san."

She smiled at him. "Pay me back by getting that girl tonight."

On the way home they stopped by the daycare and picked up Naruto. The sun was just about setting, so Kakashi prepared to leave. He thanked Kushina one last time for her kindness, and tried his best to convey his thankfulness.

Kushina flashed her signature motherly smile and embraced him warmly. "No problem at all, Kakashi," she said, then locked eyes with him. "Just promise me: don't be scared and be yourself, okay? Trust me, she'll love you." Kakashi shrugged and let out a small laugh.

"I'll do my best, Kushina-san," he said, head high. "I won't disappoint you."

Kushina grinned. "Oh, you won't," she said, then clenching her fist, said, "I _know _you won't."

…

Olive Garden was a new restaurant that had just opened up around central Konoha. Kushina gave him the recommendation and they called ahead to make a reservation. Kushina wished him good luck and Kakashi went on his way.

He waited by the Hokage's office for a few minutes, until eventually he noticed the blond haired figure approaching him.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "Can't believe you actually showed up."

Kakashi looked at her questioningly. "Why is that?"

Ashida smiled at him. "Well, I get Rin was trying to set me up with you, but I was talking to her earlier and she was setting my expectations _real _low."

She laughed, making sure he knew it was a joke, and Kakashi joined in, not wanting to be awkward. At the same time he cursed Rin under his breath.

They took each other's side and started walking through the village towards the restaurant. Ashida still didn't know which restaurant they were going to, so she chirped with excitement during the walk.

Kakashi enjoyed walking with her. She had her hair done nicely, and she had forsaken her glasses for what looked to be a pair of contacts. She wore a plain green sleeveless dress, and a white vest donned over her, and lastly had only a purse slung over one shoulder. It was simple but stunning, and Kakashi couldn't help but be taken by it. He realized it was also something that Kushina was aiming for with his own outfit.

Ashida was pleasantly surprised when they reached the restaurant, and the waiter directed them to a nice quiet corner for the two to have their meal.

Kakashi wanted to eat, but he also wanted to have decent conversation with Ashida without being awkward, so similar to the previous night, he assumed a genjutsu over the entire restaurant, including Ashida. Once he had that in place Kakashi was able to carefully slide down his mask, but to everyone around him it looked like it never came off.

Ashida was sitting right across him, so of course she realized that he had cast his illusion. Whenever he lifted a fork of his Alfredo into his mouth, it appeared as if the food just disappeared through his mask. This was similar to Obito's phasing, she realized, a technique she had seen him demonstrate only once before. But then again, Kakashi and Obito shared a Sharingan, so it wasn't completely out of place to see it.

They engaged in a conversation, asking each other about basic things and learning more about their partner's daily life and their past. Kakashi of course, was already a well renowned ninja and his achievements were recognized around the world, so Kakashi focused himself on asking Ashida questions. He was constantly paranoid of his social awkwardness during the entire time they ate, fearing he'd say something out of place or inappropriate in any way.

However, Ashida was a cheerful and welcoming person, and her pretty smile and warm voice soon captivated Kakashi, and he began showing genuine interest to her as she spoke. She recounted work and childhood stories and made jokes, and she even caught the usually sour faced ninja with a smile.

She was magnetic, almost a complete foil to Kakashi, and it showed. If anything it only increased Kakashi's attraction to her.

They finished up and Kakashi went to the counter to pay. Ashida followed him and insisted that they split the bill. But Kakashi held firm.

_Never in your life, dare to take a girl out and let her pay for herself, _Kushina's voice echoed in his head. And Kakashi was sure to follow.

Walking back down the quiet village streets, they reached the Hokage's office again. It was now nearly half past ten. Ashida stopped Kakashi and turned to address him.

"Well, it was a nice night, prodigy," she said. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Kakashi replied. "I'm always happy to provide."

They had their first awkward silence of the night, both of them unsure what to say next. There was the elephant in the room of course, that Kakashi had mentioned earlier that Ashida would be welcome to spend the night at his place. And they both knew what such a thing would imply.

"So, uh, you really don't have any plans for the rest of the night?" She asked him after a bit.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, not particularly," he said. "It's already pretty late anyway. I should probably be uh…getting home, I suppose."

Ashida let out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," she said. "Me too, I kinda got work tomorrow."

Another silence. They both were confused about how to wrap up their conversation, if that was what they really wanted to do. Secretly, they both were hoping that the other would broach the subject of a possible sleepover, but neither of them were brave enough to say it themselves. Until of course, even more of Kushina's advice resurfaced in Kakashi's head.

_If you want to say something, say it. No matter how awkward or how strange it might seem, just try. That one moment when you just let everything go. Your pride, your logic, everything that makes you second guess yourself. All girls are different, and you can always try again. If it fails, no problem. But if by some miracle it works, then you might find that to be the best decision you've ever made. _

_ But if it could be so important, why does it feel as strange and scary as it does? _Kakashi had replied.

_Because the only decision that will ever feel that way, _Kushina had replied, _is the one that has been led by your heart. Not your brain._

"Ashida," Kakashi said, his heart bumping. The blondie looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Where do you work?" He asked. Ashida glanced at him strangely.

"At the science facility," she replied. "The one downtown. Why?"

"Well, uh, a-actually, my house is um…near that area." He replied, already losing control of his voice.

Ashida saw the redness flush near his eye, and she smiled slyly.

"So it's a sleepover then?"

…

Kakashi opened the door to the Hatake house. It was quiet, as it usually was. But tonight it was graced by the presence of Ashida.

"Just make yourself at home," Kakashi gestured around. Then realizing that like a good host he should probably make something for Ashida, he headed for the kitchen. But Ashida took one of his hands and told him to sit down.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Don't treat me like some glorified guest."

"Oh…well, yes of course," Kakashi nodded. "I guess that makes you as what kind of guest then?"

Ashida looked at him knowingly. "Well, Kakashi, considering our relationship so far, I guess you could call me your…" she paused. "Girlfriend."

She visibly saw surprise in Kakashi's eyes, and a tinge of fear. Both emotions were immediately covered up as Kakashi caught himself. Still, he was clearly unsure to respond. Ashida squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She said. "Then we'll go to bed."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, all too quickly. "Bathroom's that way."

Kakashi let her borrow one of his spare towels, and while she used the guest bathroom, Kakashi decided to take his own shower. He stepped out and put on casual home clothes, shorts and a plain white t-shirt, and he came out to the living room to see Ashida already there. Ashida hadn't brought any change or pajamas with her, so Kakashi lent her some. Now she sat at his sofa wearing a similar outfit. With slight disdain Kakashi realized that up until now he had some real boring clothes.

He sat down next to her, and got a whiff of her hair. It smelled really fresh, and slightly damp from when she had washed it earlier. Now it was simply in a ponytail, and she had her glasses on again. The shirt was a little big on her, so it exposed a bit of her shoulders, which made Kakashi fluster. It was a white shirt that was a bit transparent, and Kakashi could quite clearly see the outline of her bra. She had tied the hem of the shirt to her side, so that it went taut on her slender form, accentuating her curves and her breasts, and even showing off a sliver of her stomach.

Funny, Kakashi thought. He'd seen this woman as naked as she was born and explored her deepest areas, but for some reason the way she looked now, wearing his clothes and a soft expression on her face, she looked ten times more beautiful than before.

She leaned against him. "Not feeling sleepy yet are you, prodigy?" She asked. "Got a habit of sleeping late?"

"Actually, I have a habit of not sleeping at all," Kakashi replied, and Ashida laughed. It felt good hearing her laugh. Kakashi gained a bit more of confidence. This same confidence was of course, immediately shattered as Ashida's next question caught him completely off guard.

"So…Kakashi. I think it's about time we discussed the elephant in the room," she said, turning to him. "Are we going to sleep together, or are we going to _sleep together_?"

Kakashi stiffened, and mumbled a reply. "Umm…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she said. "We fucked last night Kakashi. Hell, I took your virginity. We just went on a date on now I'm about to spend a night at your house. You realize we just met yesterday right? And I don't know about you, but, if I'm sleeping over it better be a _fun _sleepover."

"You're pretty straightforward, aren't you." He noted, and Ashida nodded her head. "So I guess…the date was for nothing then? You just wanted this dick again didn't you?" He said, waving at his pants. Anger festered in Kakashi, and a sudden rage made him turn his head away from her. He cursed himself.

"Wait!" She objected. "Kakashi. That's not what I meant. I just wanted to say that we can stop pretending like what happened last night didn't happen. Whether you want to keep this relationship on a physical basis or not is up to you. If I really just wanted to have your dick inside me again, I would've asked you to a bar, where we could've wasted ourselves and then spent the rest of the night fucking like bunnies."

Kakashi realized she was right. If that really was all she wanted the whole night up until now would've been pointless. He hung his head.

"Right. Never mind. I'm sorry for accusing you." He said. Ashida sighed and looked away.

"Look, Kakashi," she began. "Things don't have to be so difficult between us. I understand if you don't want to commit to anything. I know you're super busy and shit being a ninja and all. I was even flattered when you said that you'd take somebody like me out to a date."

Kakashi looked at her. "What do you mean, 'somebody like you'?"

It was Ashida's turn to drop her gaze. She fiddled with her fingers and said in a quiet voice, "Well, aren't I just a nobody? And here I am, next to the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan. It means _so _much more than you know. You're the student of Lord Fourth. You're like royalty. Us kids here still in the Leaf idolize people like you and Obito. You both are just extremely powerful and respected. It's a pity you don't know that. You know what…I uh, I'll just go home, actually," she got up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Kakashi was speechless. He had no idea his name carried such weight within the village. Most of all, he felt guilty to Ashida, as if it was like he had wronged her somehow by underestimating the significance of their relationship. Most importantly, the significance of it to _her_. So Kakashi got up along with her and stopped her before she got to the door, grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Ashida," he said, and she turned to him. "I'm sorry I…I had no idea."

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, well, I guess that's kinda your fault too." She released her hand and started towards the door again.

"You're beautiful," Kakashi called after. "I mean it."

Ashida stopped in her tracks. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face. She walked back over to him and stared at him in his one eye.

"Bullshit," she said, then turned away again. Kakashi was bewildered. That was the second time a girl had said that straight to his face. Now completely pissed, he let his irritation finally go off.

"Fine, then," he said, and in one motion, his body straightened up, and his posture reaffirmed itself. The habit of a soldier. "I've gone this far in my life without you damn whores anyway."

"Well, it's no wonder why," Ashida replied curtly. She was halfway out the door now, but something stopped her. She didn't know what it was, but she turned back to Kakashi to catch his eye one more time.

"Hey," she called out. "You know we just met yesterday right?"

Kakashi snorted. "We just met yesterday and yet we're already throwing tantrums? We don't have future together."

Ashida walked towards him. "That may be a good thing," she said. She placed a hand on his chest, inwardly telling herself to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. I forget this is pretty much your first time for well, pretty much everything. I was wrong to expect all of this from you just because you're a Jonin."

Kakashi dropped his head. "Yeah, that checks out," he mumbled. A thought struck him and he lazily stuck an eye up to look at her. "I hate drinking." He said suddenly.

Ashida looked at him, puzzled, but curious. "And why is that?"

"It goes against everything I've been taught," he replied instantly. "Giving up your self-awareness. Letting lust and desire lead you. To live in nothing but the moment you're in." He shook his head. "It's bullshit. It's basically giving up everything that makes us human. I never should have said anything during that entire time. I'm sorry if I dragged you into it by mistake."

To his surprise, the girl in front of him only laughed. "You speak like the world around you is in the wrong, and that you stand higher than all of them. You talk of humanity, but you fuss over a single mistake."

Kakashi glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Ashida was quick to reply. "Yes," she said. "Because out of all those things you mentioned, _not _making a mistake is perhaps the most inhuman thing of all."

That shut him up. Kakashi recognized the flaw in his logic and silently admitted she was right. They stood in silence for a few seconds as Kakashi felt his pride fall to the ground. Ashida decided to take it one step further, literally, as she matched her feet with his and tilted her head to meet his face.

"First of all," she whispered, "Since you've made a mistake, I think I have a right to make mine."

Ashida's hand reached up and pulled down Kakashi's mask.

She expected an instant reaction, for him to turn away, or to push her away. She prepared herself for something explosive, possibly maybe even a violent, reaction. She almost blinked as she calmed down and realized that nothing had happened.

Kakashi stood there, his face exposed for the first time to another person. Again Ashida felt the blood rising to her face as she examined his handsome features.

Her heart thumped, and she wondered why she even did it in the first place. But then her entire body did an internal backflip as Kakashi leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss.

_So yeah, a little cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to leave your thoughts, ideas, and other suggestions in the reviews! I'm always keen to hear you guys's feedback. Keep a lookout for the next chapter, it's gonna be a deeper dive into Obito and Rin's relationship, since I haven't really fleshed it out at all, other than in a sexual context. See you guys then!_


	4. Obito's House

_A/N: Hello there, all. Chapter's a bit on the short side again, but I wanted to get it out decently quickly. So this one's a little more Obito/Rin centered, since the last one was very much Kakashi/Ashida centered. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, dont forget to leave a review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

Chapter 4: Obito x Rin

At the Uchiha house, Obito had just arrived from work, and was taking a shower before getting ready for bed. Rin was outside picking up some takeout for dinner. As he came out of his room dressed in his pajamas he heard Rin close the front door shut as she walked and heard the rustle of a plastic bag, and a pleasant aroma fill the room.

They were both feeling a little burned out that day, so they at on paper trays while watching TV on the couch. They sat, comfortable in each other's arms, their attention mildly held by the show that was playing. Obito's head was occupied still from work, and after a while he found his mind wandering and his head drooped back.

Rin noticed his blank eyes and nudged him. "Hey," she said gently. "You doing okay?"

Obito turned to her and smiled. "Of course I am." He replied surely, squeezing her in his arms. Rin rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled a little closer, craving more of his warmth. As she did so, she felt him tense up a little bit as he shifted his weight, and since being trained as a medical ninja, took notice of it immediately.

She pulled away and met his eyes with hers. Obito could already see what she was doing and was already waving a dismissive hand in objection. "Babe, I'm okay, I promise. Just come here relax with me and I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Rin tilted her head in a knowing expression. "I think you deserve more than just relaxing."

Obito grinned. "Oh come on, bae, you're all I need to feel better."

She smiled herself, and felt some heat rise to her face. "Aww, that's sweet baby. Thank you, but, if you're really feeling kinked out it pays to remember that I was trained for this kind of thing."

This time Obito relented. "Well…I guess I am feeling a bit strung up, if you don't mind." He said after a short pause.

Rin ran a hand down his cheek, the side that had been regenerated by Hashirama cells and the one that had been left slightly disfigured. "Of course I don't mind."

Obito twisted and lay on his stomach, and Rin lifted herself so that she was seated on her boyfriend's lower back. He was built and muscular and she was light and slender so she knew she wouldn't be straining him with her weight. She brought her hands together briefly and to Obito's body, and started to massage him. Her fingers were soft and delicate, but strong and precise where they needed to be. Obito could feel her strong and experienced hands dig into his back and muscles, probing hard and easing out the tight knots that were there.

He groaned in relief, relaxing under her touch and burying a head into a pillow. Rin continued for a few more minutes before Obito eventually shrugged himself over and sat up again, a grateful but tired smile on his face.

"I'm good for now," he said. "Wouldn't want to tire you out."

Rin laughed as she settled back into his lap. "Oh, come on, I'm off of work right now," she replied. "Might as well take advantage of me."

"Hmm. Seems like I've already taken a good deal advantage of you, huh?"

Rin pursed her lips. "You could say so," she said after a pause. "It's been a bit crazy these past couple of days."

"It really has," Obito agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going back to work next week, and my vacation has been amazing so far-"

"Next week?" Obito said in surprise. "You never told me you were going back to work next week."

"Did I not? I was pretty sure I did. I'm sorry baby, I guess should've clarified it a bit more. I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"No, no it's fine, just took me by surprise is all."

They snuggled together again. A thought struck Obito suddenly. "I can't believe it's been a week already. Kakashi's only got about a week left in his own vacation."

Rin sighed. "He's going back to work is he? Poor guy. Seriously we need to get him to do something again these next few days."

"What about Ashida? Did she mention anything about him?"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot about her," Then her eyes widened and she turned to look at Obito. "Woah. Kakashi _slept _with her."

Obito tilted his head. "Wasn't that what you were trying to achieve anyway?"

"I never expected it to actually happen," she said excitedly. "Maybe they'll actually turn into a thing."

Obito shook his head, only half-agreeing. "Eh, I dunno if Kakashi is really that type of person. Plus we were all pretty drunk…"

"Well, nothing wrong with hoping," she settled back. "Seeing Kakashi with someone would be…refreshing."

Obito frowned at her choice of words. "Rin, I want Kakashi to be happy more than anyone else, but I really think that he might just give it up like he did everything else."

Rin glared at him. "Now look who's the negative person here. He is your best friend you know. I don't see why you can't hold a candle up for him just this once."

"Well the thing about that statement is that I've already done so—multiple times."

"Then it wouldn't hurt for you to hold it up just once more, would it?"

Obito didn't reply, and Rin didn't follow up on her question. They sat together, but the air felt tense, until Obito finally spoke again.

"I'm not going to hold up for Kakashi," he began dejectedly. "If all he's going to do is turn me down. He always has and he always will. He loves nobody."

Rin sighed. "Alright," she said, defeated. "Whatever you say."

Obito hated to speak about his best friend in such a manner. He was the most important person to him, after Rin. Which was exactly the problem.

Kakashi had loved very few people in his life. It wasn't that he didn't love _anybody. _The only thing was, deep in his heart, Obito knew that the person that he loved most, was the one that was sitting in his arms right now. And he hated himself for it, but at the same time, couldn't care less. It was Kakashi's decision to take on an Anbu position all those years ago. It was Kakashi that chose to volunteer to any assignment that Minato-sensei put up. It was Kakashi that distanced himself. And in doing so, Rin fell in love with Obito, not him. That was his choice.

That was _his _choice, Obito kept telling himself. Obito had nothing to do with it. They graduated, they got older, they got jobs; as did Rin. It didn't look like Kakashi was making a move anytime soon, so Obito did. Kakashi held out, but Obito made a move. And the rest is history. That's why Rin was in _his _arms, not Kakashi's.

Obito shifted his weight around, and Rin could tell her boyfriend was unsettled in someway. But she decided not to ask about it. She'd approach him about it eventually but, maybe just not right now.

Coincidentally, it was that same thought process that would cause a lot of their fights, though not often, still fairly prevalent within their relationship. Delayed communication.

They went to sleep shortly after, despite it being a Friday, where they would usually spend some time either drinking or being intimate with each other. They were still riding the high from the night at the hotel, so neither of them were particularly in the mood.

The next morning they woke pretty early, and they had themselves a quiet breakfast, lightly chatting about harmless topics. Across the village at the Hatake house, however, breakfast was a little more exciting.

Even though Rin and Obito weren't in the mood for that night, Kakashi and Ashida sure as hell were. At the brink of Ashida nearly leaving and abandoning any chance that she and Kakashi might have had together, Kakashi was bold, and made his move, and the two of them wordlessly dragged each other to bed immediately after. Needless to say, they never needed to use up the guest room that Kakashi had prepared.

In the morning, it was a Saturday, which meant that the Konoha central marketplace would be open for its weekly output of all sorts of produce. It was an early event, and most stands were sold out by 8:00 o'clock. Both Kakashi and Ashida were decently early risers, so they decided to take a trip together out for some fresh groceries. They laughed and enjoyed shopping together, dressed in casual clothing, Kakashi a basket hanging from his arm and both him and Ashida haphazardly throwing things in. At one point the two of them burst into a fit of giggles from the sight of an oblivious farmer who dropped a large crate of tomatoes. Ashida laughed so hard she sidled up to Kakashi with a hand above her mouth, trying her best to hold it in, completely failing in the effort. She leaned against him a great deal, which made Kakashi's heart flutter unknowingly. Quite guiltily, they stopped to help the poor farmer with his fallen produce, who was nice enough to even give them a batch of fresh fruit in return.

When they got home, Kakashi and Ashida had a huge cooking show all to themselves. They were both busy, lonely adults who mostly lived at home, deprived of company, and most times only cooked meals for one. But today, they would be cooking for each other. It was loud, it was messy, and it was probably the most animated Kakashi had ever been while in the kitchen. They chased each other around with ladles and bits of food, and whenever they'd do something wrong or spill something on the other, they'd laugh it off like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

The outcome of the seemingly chaotic culinary session was a sparkling, delicious-looking and savory breakfast. They made all sorts of pancakes and breakfast pastries, accompanied by assortments of fresh fruit and a side of some more savory dishes, eggs and bacon and whatnot. They had gotten fresh milk at the market as well, and Ashida brewed together a zesty morning milkshake, complete with all sorts of fresh and energizing proteins.

As they sat across each other on Kakashi's small dining table, which seemed to be trembling under the weight of all that food, Ashida watched with a careful gaze as her partner sat down. Kakashi met her eye once, and she resisted the urge to turn away. Silently acknowledging this, Kakashi reached up and slid his mask down to eat.

Ashida sprouted a genuine smile as it was revealed that Kakashi had responded likewise. They dug in eagerly, and they both thought that nothing had ever tasted so damn good.

An hour later, Ashida had to leave for work. She got herself ready and was stopping to put her shoes on before turning to her host.

"Thanks for the night, prodigy," she said happily. "And for everything that came with it."

Kakashi responded in kind. His mask was back on. "Anytime, Ashida. It was…fun."

"You sound like you say that word sparingly."

"Who said I did? Don't go putting words in my mouth."

"Hmm, true. I _do _know however something else you can put in your mouth." She winked mischievously. Kakashi didn't fluster this time and instead stepped up to her, imposing his height and obtaining the physical and figurative high ground. Ashida looked up at him in surprise.

"Kami, you learn fast." She whispered, losing herself in his one exposed eye. She placed a hand on his chest and left it there for some time before she spoke to him again, this time rather confrontationally.

"So what does this make us then, prodigy?" She said, attempting to throw him off guard once more. "Will you officially take me as your partner?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound way more serious than it is."

"Well, I wouldn't want to date a guy that wasn't serious now would I?" She adopted an innocent look.

"Suppose not," Kakashi agreed. He took hold of the hand that was on his chest and weaved her fingers with his own, bringing that hand up and above her head.

"So will you be my girlfriend, Ashida?"

Silence. Until Ashida reached up onto her tiptoes and spoke softly into his ear. "Sure. But wouldn't a good boyfriend give his girl a goodbye kiss? You've got no experience from before so might as well start now. Let me see if you're up to par with how Obito treats his precious little Rin."

Very lightly, she bit his mask with the edge of her lips and brought it down before pressing them against his. She was pleased to find no resistance and found him returning the kiss. A bit rough around the edges, she thought, but certainly improving from their first time together. Improving by a lot. He is such a prodigy, she thought dreamily.

Kakashi parted her lips and stuck his tongue into her mouth, and Ashida returned the gesture excitedly. Their saliva mixed and their tongues played with each other before Kakashi eventually, reluctantly, pushed her away.

"Get out of here already," he said, pulling his infamous mask up once again. "You're gonna be late."

...

Obito had a day off that day, meaning he didn't technically have to go into work, but he could still have things at home and contribute to village causes. Which was what he had decided to to today. Rin had gone somewhere earlier to meet up with some friends, and Obito found a rare occasion where he finally had the house to himself. Which was also very strange, seeing as it was technically _his _house. That he _paid _for with his hard earned money. Rin was a bit squirrelly that morning for some reason or another, and Obito wondered whether or not he was giving her a bit too much leeway. He loved her yes, but she was still just his girlfriend. There were a lot of big picture things that were moving around in Obito's life, and sometimes he needed that space to really concentrate. Having to manage and take care of another mouth that basically did nothing all day was the last thing he needed to worry about.

Obito shook his head, amazed by the fact that his girlfriend could still manage to distract him despite her not even being here. He reaffirmed his attention and finished his work for the next hour, but those lingering thoughts never completely left his mind.

After he was done, Obito plopped himself down on the couch, only to get up again as he took in his surroundings. His house was outright _filthy_. There was clutter everywhere, food, food wrappers and food stains, miscellaneous objects lying on the ground. He grabbed a large industrial trash bag from the closet and started going around.

He went upstairs to his room, only to find an even bigger mess, except the mess being with clothes this time. He started to clean up his bed, but then decided to just throw all the sheets in the washer. Beneath it all, he was surprised at how many of Rin's undergarments had been strewn all over the area. He found at least two pairs of panties and a couple of bra sets, some of which he vividly remembered taking off of her, and others he didn't know from where or when. That and a mix of her t-shirts and shorts and casual clothing.

Once Obito was finally able to clear the floor of both his and Rin's stray clothing, he finally sat down onto his couch to enjoy some time to himself. But not a few minutes later he heard his front door rattle and the clinking of keys as Rin entered, back from her outing.

_Since when did I give her a set of keys? _Obito wondered to himself, though he couldn't say that out loud. He remained slouched as Rin took off her shoes and put down her umbrella before finally making a way past him. She took notice of him on the couch and offered him a smile. She had just gone out and had her makeup on and her hair done nice, so she knew she looked pretty.

"Hey, baby," she said as she passed. "What you been up to?"

"Nothin' special," Obito replied lazily, which was true. He unconsciously refrained from using an affectionate pet name, and although Obito might have thought that it wasn't a big deal, Rin took small notice of. She undressed and got into something more relaxing before going to the kitchen to grab a snack. Again, Obito's eyes followed her as she moved around the house and as she looked around his cupboards. She came out with a bag of chips and joined him on the couch.

The couch had mainly two halves, and two cushions spread along it. Obito was sprawled out on one, but leaning out to the side since his arm was hanging over the armrest. There was a small space between his body and the back of the couch, and that's where Rin snuggled herself in, using his other arm as a pillow. She draped an arm over him and offered him the bag of chips, to which he accepted. They silently munched on the mundane snack as they relaxed, Obito however still slightly tense from earlier, but not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

They finished the chips and Rin, out of habit, threw the bag aside onto the floor. So _that _was how the floor got so damn dirty, Obito thought, making the connection silently. Rin however took no notice of it and instead just wrapped both her arms around Obito. He didn't show any particular sign of response, but he did roll over slightly.

Realizing that they were doing basically nothing, Obito struck up a conversation.

"So, what'd you do today?" He asked.

"Not much, really. I went out with two of my coworkers, because they were filling me in on everything that happened while I was gone. We just hung out at a cafe discussing things."

"Cool," Obito replied with no real interest. "So about next week, where do you think you'll end up when you start working again?"

"Oh, I'll just stay here if you don't mind."

Obito paused. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean where do you think you'll be taking your career after this?"

Rin didn't answer right away. "Well…I suppose I'd just keep doing what I'm doing at the medical facility. Researching and such. Maybe I can act as your assistant when you're Hokage someday." She added with a bit of enthusiasm. Obito was a little less than thrilled.

"I dunno, babe, seems like a conflict of interest seeing as we're together." The _babe_ slipped out by accident, he realized, out of habit. Rin took it as a sign that he was relaxed.

"I'm sure nobody'd even care to object, as long as we're both qualified for the positions that it."

"Of course we would—well, I would. Nothing's set in stone."

"Yes, that's why they're called _opportunities._"

"We're in a war right now. People want power. Even within our village. Everybody will jump at the chance if they ever see me prone to nepotism."  
"It's not nepotism, baby, I _would _be qualified for the job."

"Some people won't see it that way. And even if they do, they'll exaggerate it anyway just to get me to do something I wouldn't normally do. It's exactly the type of thing that I need to avoid as a leader."

"A leader should be able to have those that he trusts close to him, shouldn't he?"

Obito got the feeling she was arguing just for the sake fo arguing. Her side didn't even have any solid points. He suspected that it might be not because she wanted to, but because she _could_, and be able to get away with it. Thinking about it like that made Obito feel a bit overwhelmed and inferior.

Thankfully, he didn't have to answer. His phone rung at that moment, saving him a reply and also giving him an excuse to push Rin off of him. She stayed laying down on the sofa as he walked over to his desk. It was Minato-sensei, calling to see if he was available, as something had come up unexpectedly. Obito considered his options for a second, but took a peek at the lazying Rin still on his couch, he turned back to the phone and told his teacher he'd be there in fifteen minutes.

Rin overheard him say this, but didn't comment on it. Obito got ready and stopped to address her one last time.

"I won't be too late," Obito said. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Mm'kay…" she mumbled from the couch. She almost seemed sad that he was leaving. But Obito bumped that thought away from his head. He didn't feel like he did anything wrong anyway. If she was upset that was her problem.

They parted on a tense note, and Obito ended up coming home late, by which then Rin was already in bed. Obito was satisfied with that. He took a shower and joined her. It sucked that the bed wasn't any larger. He didn't know why, but Rin just kept bumping into him throughout the night.

…

The next time Obito and Kakashi would cross paths would be the next day. Obito was still on a day off, and looking for an excuse to avoid Rin, so he decided to go walk around town for a bit, and he came across the white haired ninja walking alongside a head of bright blond hair.

"Obito-sensei!" Naruto chirped cheerfully as he caught sight of him. He ran over to him with Kakashi not far behind.

"Oi, Naruto!" Obito dropped down to a knee to greet the kid. "How you been, buddy?"

They chatted for a bit, Naruto recounting what they had done today, before Obito finally turned his attention over to his friend.

"Looks like you got your hands full, huh?" He asked. He could see Kakashi smile tiredly under his mask.

"Quite so," he chuckled, glancing at Naruto. "I enjoy it though. Keeps me busy, and plus, Naruto isn't that bad of a partner, aren't you Naruto?" He ruffled the blond's hair affectionately.

"By the way," Kakashi remembered. "We were just at the Uchiha house. Naruto's got this friend—or should I say rival—in your youngest kid, Sasuke. Their father recognized me and asked me to send for you whenever you were available."

Obito's ears perked up at the news. "Oh? Well, I might as well just drop by then." Hearing what Kakashi told him gave him a sense of urgency, which was nice to have. Like he was needed somewhere, instead of wasting his day away at home with…

He never finished that thought. He made an abrupt leave from Naruto and Kakashi and went on his way.

_A/N: Alright, so there's some insight into Obito and Rin's relationship. I have a very clear idea of where to take this story, concerning the plot at least, so expect some pretty big developments next chapter. And yes, rest assured, even though it looks like there are four in this relationship circle right now, don't worry it will be getting back to Kakashi x Rin x Obito as the center point of the story, as it always has. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review, thanks for reading!_


End file.
